A Million Little Things
by Olivia Brooks
Summary: Short peeks into Albus and Scorpius's lives. Rated T for now. ASP/SM
1. The Absence of Ire

Disclaimer: As much as I wish Scorpius Malfoy belonged to me--Oh, how I wish!--he does not. In fact, none of this does, save the plot.

Warnings for this chapter: Very slight slash(boy/boy)

1. Al's first memory of Hogwarts.

As Albus Severus Potter sat on the Hogwarts Express for the very first time, he tried to tune out the chattering of his family around him. James, his older brother, was making a strange face at a girl that Albus didn't recognize, and Albus assumed that he was trying to imitate a particularly great face their…well, their Teddy made. It wasn't working, and the girl didn't look very impressed. After a moment, she rolled her eyes and turned to Albus.

"Wow!" she said, letting out a girlish giggle, "You do look just like your father! Tell me, what's it like having the-boy-who-lived as your father?"

"Look, I don't know who you are, and since you only want to talk to me to learn about my father, or whatever, I really couldn't care less. If you really want to hear about the _Great _Harry Potter, then why don't you turn you attention back to Jamesie," said Albus. It wasn't that he resented his father, really, it was just that he wanted to be Al, not Harry Potter's son. The worst part of it was, not only was he named after two great war heroes, but he also looked just like his father, with stupid emerald eyes, and perpetually messy black hair. At least James and Lily, with their bright orange hair, weren't recognized immediately.

James looked over at the girl and a panicked expression came onto his face. He shook his head violently at Al and mouthed _Nononono!_, but it was too late. The girl had already turned back to him. Albus smirked, before leaping off the seat and heading out into the corridor. He loved his family, truly, but it was awfully hard to be normal around them. James had already taken the rowdy, trouble maker persona; Fred was the brilliant one--well, when it came to pranks; Roxanne was the shy quiet one; Rose was the genius; Victoire and Dominique were the ones who everyone fawned over--girls and guys alike; and there was even Lucy, with her innocent charm.

What was left for Al?

2. Scorpius's first memory of Hogwarts.

From the moment Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy set foot on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, he could tell that his school years weren't exactly going to be great.

Every single person, without fail, gave him an equally malicious look, and he heard more than one muttered "death eater." For once, he was actually glad that his mother had forced him to grow his hair out. He'd thought she was crazy when she'd said that people were going to judge him on his parents. How naïve.

As Scorpius looked for a compartment to sit in, he ran into a fifth year with a gleaming prefect badge pinned to her robes. He apologized, and gave her a smile, but she still looked at him like he was some filth on the bottom of her shoes. He bit his lip, trying his hardest not to cry, and hurried past her.

Finally, after being rejected four times, he found a compartment with only two fourth years. They'd said he could sit there, as long as he didn't bother them.

Scorpius nodded, sitting down and leaning his head against the cool glass of the window next to him. He was drifting off when he heard giggles coming from next to him. He opened his eyes sleepily, only to see a wand pointed at his face. That woke him up, but not quickly enough, it would seem, as after a muttered spell, a gooey pink fluid splattered messily onto him, soaking him down to the bone.

The two girls from before, and a few more were staring at him with wicked grins on their faces. As Scorpius stared back at them, pricks of pressure pushed against the back of his eyes, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold the tears back any longer.

After fleeing from the compartment, Scorpius made it only a few feet before bursting into tears and dropping to the floor. His sobs overwhelmed his tiny body, and it took several minutes for him to even be able to form a coherent thought.

Finally, when the sobs slowed, and he felt like he could stand up without dropping back to his knees, Scorpius stood up, and took a few shaky steps down the corridor. He'd made it past a few doors, when one of the compartments opened up, and a boy with unruly black hair walked out. The boy was muttering something, but Scorpius couldn't hear what it was over the raucous noise coming from the open compartment. When the boy shut the compartment, and looked up, Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks.

_Oh no!_

It was Harry Potter's son. Albus Severus. On the one hand, he was named after a Slytherin who'd been extremely close to his father. On the other hand, he was named after a Gryffindor that his father had nearly killed. That, plus the fact that his father was Harry Potter gave Scorpius the impression that Albus wasn't exactly going to be thrilled to meet him. If the other's had treated Scorpius badly just because he was the son of a former death eater, he didn't even want to think about how the son of Harry Potter would treat him.

Scorpius turned on his heel and was about to run away, when a hand shot out and grabbed him. "Wait!"

Scorpius slowly turned around, staring up at Albus with obvious terror in his grey eyes.

"What are you covered in?" asked Albus, sticking a finger into the pink goop and staring at it in wonder.

"I--I'm not sure," stuttered Scorpius. Albus let go of his arm and stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before pulling out his wand. Scorpius recoiled and closed his eyes, bracing himself for some horrific spell.

After several moments, he opened his eyes again. Albus was staring at him with an amused expression. "I'm not here to Avada Kedavra you. I just thought you might need some help"

Scorpius could feel himself pinken, "Oh--yeah, tha--that would be nice"

Albus smirked before muttering, "Scourgify"

Immediately, Scorpius felt the liquid disappear, and when he looked down, his shirt and pants were clean. He felt eons better.

When he looked up again, Albus was smiling at him, and Scorpius felt something flutter in his stomach. He told himself that it was because Albus was the first person to be nice to him.

For a while, he actually believed it.

Author's Note: Reviews are greatly appreciated, though I won't make any ridiculous requests--like "If I don't get fifty reviews, I'll stop writing--(It seriously irks me when people do that). Really, though, it would greatly please me if you would review it; that way I know it's at least not completely horrid.

Oh! Just so you know, although I have a plan set for this story, I'm not quite sure how long it's going to be. But, seeing as what I have now(even though it's not edited, yet) is about 5,000 words, and I'm not even done with their first year yet--and taking into account that this will be spanning most likely their entire lives--it will probably be pretty long. Yay?


	2. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously.

* * *

**3. The first time they bonded.**

A while later, after they found an empty compartment, Albus introduced himself.

"I'm sure you already know who I am," Albus sighed. From anyone else, it would have sounded arrogant, but Scorpius knew just what he meant. Albus's face darkened, and he slumped down in his seat, "But I'm going to introduce myself anyway."

He turned towards Scorpius, and brushed his dark hair away from his face. Scorpius thought briefly that he was actually not surprised that Al's forehead was unblemished. Seeing as Scorpius had been seeing pictures of Harry Potter plastered on newspapers quite often since he was little, his lack of surprise somehow managed to surprise him.

"I'm Al. Not Albus, or Albus Severus, or Albus Potter-and especially not the-son-of-the-boy-who-lived-just Al, got it?"

Scorpius nodded, "If you don't see me as my father, I won't see you as yours"

Al grinned at him, and stuck out his hand. When Scorpius shook it, Al's grin widened, "Deal."

From that handshake, an extremely unlikely friendship would spring. Or, perhaps, not quite as unlikely as one might think.

* * *

**4. The first time Al realized who he was.**

As the musty, faded black hat slipped over his head, Al had a brief moment of heart stopping fear before the hat began to speak.

_Ah, Albus Severus Potter. You are the son of the great Harry Potter, so perhaps you belong in Gryffindor._

_I'm not my father_, Al thought. The musty hat seemed to almost chuckle - to be more accurate, it just made a bit of a wheezing noise, and shuddered. When it shuddered, years worth of dust flew into Al's face, making him sneeze.

_That you are not. You're not nearly as brave as your father, or your brother, for that matter. So, not a Gryffindor, then. Certainly you're smart, but not quite enough for Ravenclaw, I believe. Hufflepuff is certainly not your house, as you don't seem to be quite loyal enough._

_I'm loyal_! Albus thought, then the realization that there was only one house left hit him, and for a moment, he was sure that his heart actually _did _stop. _Then…then, Slytherin?_

_Is there something wrong with that? Surely a boy named after the former leader of Slytherin house can't have a problem with being one. Though, seeing as you are the son of Harry Potter, I suppose you might take after him in that effect. He didn't want to be a Slytherin either, if I recall correctly. _The hat sounded almost calculating here.

_No! I'm not my father._

_If you insist… _The hat's voice sounded smug.

"Slytherin!" the hat called out. For a moment there was stunned silence, and then there was the sound of a hand slapping against a cheek, and James's voice crying out.

"It's not my fault he's a Slytherin!"

"I know that!" Roxanne yelled, her voice even more shrill than usual.

"Then why did you slap me?"

"Because I was mad and your face was right there, all right? You really don't need to be such a baby about it, Jamesie"

As Al stumbled off his chair and over to the Slytherin table, he caught a glimpse of his angry brother, rubbing his cheek softly. He also saw Roxanne, but she was just staring at him. She didn't look too upset anymore, which was pretty much how Roxanne went through life. Al's father had once joked that she might be a polar bear, which all the adults laughed at, but none of the kids seemed to understand. Al certainly hadn't.

Al sat down next to Scorpius, who was fiddling with the edge of the tablecloth. He looked up at Al, muttered something, and looked down again.

"What was that?" Al asked, looking down at Scorpius. Scorpius looked up and blushed, causing his entire face - up to the roots of his hair - to turn a bright pink.

"I said that I was sorry your family is so upset about you being in Slytherin," he said.

Al snorted. "Please, Roxanne is just upset because this means she won't be able to constantly annoy me"

"What about James?" Scorpius had stopped fiddling with the tablecloth, and was now looking at Al strangely, like he was some sort of science experiment. Oddly enough, Al didn't feel as awkward as he thought he should.

"He'll be fine. Really, I couldn't care less what he thinks," said Al. That was a complete and utter lie, as Al actually cared a lot more about his brother than he let on, but it seemed to please Scorpius. He smiled.

Al smiled too, because, finally, he wouldn't be placed in the same category as his father. For once, people would think of Al without thinking, "Just like his father was at his age."

And Al realized that he could love his family, and his father, and not have to _be them._

_

* * *

_

_Author's note: Many thanks to Namiko-kii for betaing this chapter. Reviews are very, very nice.  
_


	3. When Slytherins Fight

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be(sadly)

* * *

5. The first time Scorpius realized how very strange Al was.

The next morning, when Scorpius woke up, Al was sitting on the edge of his bed, bouncing slightly. His green eyes seemed strangely bright to Scorpius.

"Er, is everything alright?" Scorpius asked. Al nodded, his bouncing increasing, "Then, why are you bouncing on my bed?"

"Oh! Well, I couldn't sleep last night, because this place is so incredibly dank, so I stayed up, but then I was really tired, so I tried this cheering charm that my brother James taught me, only I think I did it wrong, because I didn't feel very energetic, so I did a few more, and then, like an hour later, I finally started feeling cheery, and I've been waiting for you to wake up, since"

"How come?" asked Scorpius. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and pushed off his blankets.

"How come, what?"

"How come you waited on my bed?" Scorpius slipped off his bed. He stretched slightly before kneeling next to his trunk and sorted through it. He hoped to find a clean set of robes and perhaps some warm socks.

"Why? Well, we're mates now, yeah?" said Al. He leapt off Scorpius's bed and landed neatly on his own. Scorpius looked up at him, and stifled a yawn.

"Are we? That's nice," he said. He wasn't paying much attention, as he'd picked which robe to wear, and now was debating whether to wear his silver socks, or his green ones.

"Isn't it, though?" Al asked, "Are you almost ready, then?"

"Hmm? You can go down to breakfast without me, if you'd like," said Scorpius. He was still distracted, as he was now trying to reorganize his trunk. He thought he heard Al mumble something in return, and when he stood up, he was alone--well, as alone as he could be in a dorm full of sleeping Slytherins.

He tried to ignore the disappointment he felt in his gut, and slowly changed into his clothes.

6. The first time Al got into a fight.

After Scorpius practically forced him out of the dorm, Al made his way down to breakfast. He wasn't really paying much attention to his surroundings, seeing as almost no one was awake yet. He was thinking about how fun class was going to be, and that he probably should have gotten more sleep last night, when someone said his name.

"Potter"

Al looked around, eyes latching onto a hulking monster of a boy standing in the corner near him. The boy had dark hair and hooded eyes, and he looked strangely familiar.

"What?" asked Al. The boy moved towards him, and Al's pulse quickened. He'd known that with his parents, there were bound to be a few people at least who didn't like him. He just hadn't expected it so soon.

"You're dishonoring your name," the boy said. Al cocked his head and his hand dropped from his pocket; well, he certainly hadn't expected that.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your dad is Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding war. He's the epitome of good," the boy began.

Al snorted. "Merlin's pants! Is he, really? You know, after living with him in the wizarding world for eleven years, I hadn't quite managed to figure that out. Thank you. Thank you for enlightening me and brightening my future"

Al made to move, then, but the boy cut him off. _Perhaps I shouldn't mock those larger than me, _Al thought. Still, the boy didn't move to attack him.

"You're already a Slytherin," said the boy, "Don't make it worse for yourself by being friends with a Malfoy"

"Excuse me?" asked Al. He placed a hand on one bony hip and glared at the boy, "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm in control of my own life, thank you very much"

The cheering charms seemed to have worn off, at least.

The boy's eyes narrowed, "You're going to stop being friends with that death eater prodigy"

"And if I won't?" asked Al. His hand had slid from his hip to the pocket where he kept his wand, and he tried to ignore the urge to hex this prat into oblivion.

The boy, obviously noticing Al's anger--finally--tried changing tactics, "Look, if you're in want of a mate, there are tons of people in Gryffindor who would want to be friends with you"

_No, they want to be friend with Albus Potter_, Al thought, suddenly completely fed up with everything. People in Gryffindor just wanted to have the…honor of being friends with the golden boy's son. That was fine for James, who thrived off the attention, but Al had always hated it. He loved his father, so he'd tolerated it for a while, but enough was really enough.

"And I'm to believe you're in Gryffindor?" asked Al. He snorted, "They've certainly lowered their standards. Honestly, the--"

Al never got to finish his sentence, because the boy's fist disrupted it. It landed on Al's mouth with a sickening _crunch _and Al had just enough time to duck before it came back again.

The fight just escalated from there, and by the end, Al had a black eye, several bruises, and a bloodied lip. He looked quite the sight.

Luckily, Al had inherited his father's agility, and was able to throw in a few punches of his own, even though the brute was miles taller than him. Most of them just bounced off him, of course, but it was the ability to get the punches in that counted--or so said Al.

When they were finally caught by Professor Slughorn, Al had incapacitated the boy with a stunning spell, and was sitting on top of him. He calmly went with his head of house to see Headmistress McGonagall, who informed him that he would be helping Professor Longbottom clean out the greenhouses for the next three Saturdays. This was, it seemed, due to the fact that the person he'd 'attacked' was Professor Longbottom's nephew.

_Oops_, thought Al. His father was quite close with Professor Longbottom, and Al liked him as well. Hopefully he wouldn't be too sore over it.

On his way out of the Headmistress's office, Al could have sworn that he heard McGonagall compliment his spell work.

He walked down to breakfast with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Author's note: Any feedback on how this is going so far would be magnificent. Likes, dislikes, factual errors, other errors, favorite quotes, whatever. Any feedback is very much appreciated.**


	4. James Potter was Named Correctly

Disclaimer: All J.K.'s but the plot.

* * *

**7.**_ The first time Scorpius realized they were best friends._

A week or two before holiday break in his first year, Scorpius was walking down the hallway, on his way to the Great Hall, when his feet flew out from under him, and he found himself dangling above a supremely upset looking James Potter.

"You stay away from my brother," James said, his voice low and dangerous. Scorpius stared at him, his eyes wide; staying away from Al was pretty much impossible. Forget the fact that they had every class together, and they lived in the same dorm. Scorpius didn't _want _to.

Luckily, he didn't have to actually tell James this, because as James glared up at him, the sound of footsteps echoed of the walls.

"Put. Him. Down. Now!" Al's voice came from behind him. Scorpius stared at James; he paused for a moment, looking as if he were deep in thought. Finally, he put Scorpius down and moved towards Al.

"Al, I--" he began. Al put up a hand.

"Don't. I don't want to hear whatever excuse you could possibly have for hanging my friend up by his knickers. You say you care about me, and you just want me to be happy, but Scorpius is my best mate, and being around him makes me happy, all right?"

James nodded, running a hand through his messy red hair, "Yeah, all right."

Before he left, he shot Scorpius a venomous glare. Al didn't notice, as he was staring intently at Scorpius.

"Are you okay, then?" he asked, sticking out a hand. Scorpius grabbed it and Al yanked him up.

"Er, yeah. Sorry."

"Sorry? For what? My brother being a prat? I already knew he was. S'not anything new," said Al. He grinned at Scorpius, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Something Scorpius recognized as pain floated in the murky depths of Al's eyes. He hated that he was part of the reason Al was upset.

"Thanks, Al," Scorpius said finally, smiling slightly at him. Al's grin widened, and the pain from before lessened.

"Hey, what are mates for?" he asked, clapping Scorpius on the back.

The slight pressure of Al's hand on his back as they walked to the Great Hall made Scorpius feel much happier than it should have, and he vowed to make sure that pain in Al's eyes went away for good.

* * *

**8.** _The first time Scorpius was accepted by the Potter family._

"You're sure this is all right?" Scorpius asked nervously, fiddling with his robes.

"For the last time, mate, my dad says it's fine, my mum can't wait to meet you, and my sister…well, let's just say Lily is a little bit too happy about you coming over," Al said, rubbing a hand through his hair, "I think she's got a bit of a crush on you."

"Lily's got a bit of a crush on anything that breathes," James muttered from behind them, staring apprehensively at his little sister, who was standing a few feet in front of them, bouncing eagerly on her toes, "Let's go."

The three of them walked slowly to the three people in front of them. As they approached, Lily--who looked exactly like her James, only smaller--let out a squeal and launched herself at Scorpius, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi!" she said, grinning up at him, "I'm Lily!"

"Hello, Lily," Scorpius said, smiling down at her. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do--did he hug her back? Or would that be weird?--so he put one arm around her and patted her back stiffly.

When he looked back up at Mister and Missus Potter they were smiling at him, and Scorpius wondered at the fact that Mister Potter and Al looked so alike, yet Al was so incredibly different. It wasn't the fact that Mister Potter had been a war hero or anything like that. It was the fact that although the rest of his face was smiling, Harry Potter's eyes stared down at him with this look that Scorpius knew meant _You're Draco Malfoy's son, and it doesn't matter how much my boy cares about you. You will never be okay in my book._

"Are we ready to go?" Mister Potter asked, stepping towards them. Scorpius flinched slightly, but no one seemed to notice, "Here, Albus, Scorpius, I can take your bags."

"Oh! Thank you, Mister Potter," Scorpius said.

"Please, call me Harry. Mister Potter makes me feel ancient," Mi--Harry said, smiling at him as he grabbed their bags. The look was still in his eyes, though, and Scorpius vowed to prove to Harry that he wasn't his father--though, nowadays, Scorpius wasn't quite sure what was wrong with being similar.

He knew that no matter how much Al despised being compared to his father, he still held him in this sort of reverence. Harry Potter had destroyed Lord Voldemort, and saved the entire world from destruction. Who could hate that?

So, even if Al didn't care what his father thought of Scorpius, Scorpius still did. And no matter what it took, someday Harry Potter would actually _want _Scorpius to be Al's friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank all the people that have reviewed, and ask that they please continue. Also, you know, I'd be totally fine with people who haven't reviewed before reviewing!**


	5. Lily & Al Cause Trouble

_Disclaimer: Not mine, except plot._

**Warning: As many Scorpius Malfoys as possible were snogged in the making of this chapter.**

* * *

**9.** _The first time Lily Potter kissed Scorpius._

The first week of holiday break went by surprisingly fast, and by the second week, Scorpius was used to the constant barrage of attacks from Lily. Still, who knew a ten year old could be so insistent?

Lily hadn't tried to kiss him in nearly two days, so when Scorpius woke up and found her sitting on his bed, his first thought was _Hmm, must be breakfast time. _This was soon followed by _Oh my, what is she doing? _as Lily all but attacked him with her lips.

It wasn't nice, and it wasn't good first kiss material. So, Scorpius felt extremely glad when she was pulled off him and thrown onto the ground by Al.

"Lily! Did I not say 'Don't snog Scorpius'?" Al asked, staring at the still grinning red-head.

"Uh-huh," she said, nodding vigorously.

"_So why were you bloody snogging him_?" asked Al. His hair--like his sister's--was so incredibly messy that Scorpius wondered if he'd even been up when Lily came into the room.

Lily's eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth. She let out a giggle before saying, "I'm telling Mum! And, while you're getting in trouble, I'll have all the time in the world to attack Scorpius!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm telling Mum that you molested our guest!"

"Lily!" a muffled voice that Scorpius recognized as Rose Weasley came from the other room, "What have we told you about molesting the guests?"

"It's not fair!" Lily said, crossing her arms and pouting, "When Rose snogs Lysander, everyone coos and says 'Isn't it great? Luna could be part of the family!', but I give Scorpius one teensy little kiss, and suddenly I'm _molesting _him? Do you see the justice in this situation?"

"_That's because he's my bloody boyfriend!"_ exclaimed Rose. After a muffled thump, and a few loud stomps, Rose appeared, dressed in blue and gold pajamas. Her curly red hair stood up in all directions, and she gave Scorpius and Al a smile before grabbing the back of Lily's pajamas and pulling her out of the room, "Now leave the boys alone!"

Lily could still be heard even after Al shut the door.

"Er, sorry about that," Al said, smiling weakly at Scorpius, "She's a little enthusiastic"

Scorpius frowned, "I think I might actually bruise."

Al smirked at him, and knelt to dig in his trunk. Scorpius followed suit, but his mind was elsewhere.

James grudgingly accepted him, Harry couldn't--_wouldn't?_--accept him, and Lily tried to snog his brains out. Suddenly Scorpius wasn't exactly enthused about going downstairs and talking to Al's mum. Who knew what her reaction would be?

**10. **_The first time Al punched Scorpius._

"I don't bloody well care if you're sorry!" Al cried, stepping closer to Scorpius. Scorpius's face was the perfect expression of anger, but his eyes were shining with amusement. Al wasn't quite sure how he managed not to smile, as it was taking every fiber of his being not to, "You…you snogged my sister!"

Scorpius's grey eyes widened and he looked like he was about to blush, but he recovered.

"If I recall, she was the one that kissed me! And tried to do it several other times as well!"

"Are you calling my sister a _slag_?" asked Al. Really, Lily was a bit free with the love, even for a ten year old, so he couldn't really fault Scorpius if he thought that way.

Scorpius bit down on his lip so hard that Al thought it would bleed, but he still managed to let out a convincing, "And if I am?"

_Okay, Al, you have to do this. No one will pay any attention to you if there isn't any punching._

So, discarding the thought of closing his eyes, Al drew back his fist and punched Scorpius just beside his mouth. He pulled back slightly before he made contact, but he still hit Scorpius, and from the look on Scorpius's face, it still hurt.

Al managed to mouth _sorry _before Scorpius was on top of him, and they were wrestling.

For the next few minutes they rolled around on the ground, putting in a few jabs here or there, but mostly just making noise, hoping to attract a bigger crowd. It worked, and soon the entirety of the library was standing around them, cheering on either Al or Scorpius.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of fighting, a voice whispered, "I got it" in Al's ear. Scorpius heard, too, and they both stopped rolling around.

"Suddenly I feel very forgiving," said Al. He smiled at Scorpius, "Friends again?"

"Sure," Scorpius said, helping Al up. The two then pushed past the crowd and out of the library before any teachers showed up. For a while, they just ran as fast as they could, but finally they collapsed in a fit of hysterics.

Scorpius and Al sat there, laughing for a while. Then, Rose popped out of the air next to them, and handed Al his invisibility cloak.

"That was the best you could come up with? _Really_?" she asked, staring down at him. When she looked like that, she reminded Al quite a bit of Aunt Hermione, "Honestly, you two are enrolled in one of the best wizarding schools in the world, and the only distraction you can come up with is _a fist fight_?"

"It worked, though," put in Scorpius. Rose turned to him, her eyes narrowed.

"I trust my cousin not to have any good sense, but I expected better from you," she hissed. Scorpius visibly shrunk back.

"That book better be worth it," said Al, looking closely at Scorpius's even paler than usual face, "Because I'm pretty sure that Scorpius is going to have quite the black eye in a little bit."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have punched him so hard!" exclaimed Rose, "Or if you couldn't resist that, perhaps you should have, oh, I don't know, punched him somewhere _not _near the eyes?

Al waved a hand dismissively, "I did the first time, but…well, I don't believe I can explain to someone who has never been in a fist fight before, about the ways of it"

"Hey, what's that book about anyways?" Scorpius asked. Al recognized that he was trying to avoid one of their typical fights. He and Rose were infamous--at least, among the Potters and Weasleys--for being able to have the longest, most drawn out arguments, over absolutely nothing. Of course, he was always right.

Rose's eyes lit up and she pulled the book out of her pocket, "Well, I know it doesn't look very impressive right now, because I've charmed it, but it's actually this incredibly expanded version of Hogwarts: A History, and it's filled with all of these cool facts about Hogwarts, and it even has stuff written by the founders in it!"

As Rose prattled on about the book, Al watched the light in Scorpius's eyes brighten. Something that Al thought would never understand about his cousin or his best mate was their love of books.

But, for some reason, when Scorpius got so worked up over such a small thing, Al thought that maybe he would try.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay! A new chapter! I love all those who review, so...REVIEW! Next chapter should actually be up tonight, I believe. Possibly..._


	6. Scorpius is Rather Brave, Actually

_Disclaimer: Not mine! _

_

* * *

  
_

**10. **_The first time Al cried in front of Scorpius(by his own admission)_

The mood flooding the Slytherin common room that night was one of extreme discomfort. The fifth and seventh years were studying as intensely as they could, and the rest of the Slytherins had been yelled at enough times to have any actual fun.

So, when Professor Slughorn told Al that he was wanted in the Headmistress's office, he leapt at the chance to get away from the awful place.

It was only when they entered the Headmistress's office, and he saw his mother and father sitting there, that he began to worry.

"What's wrong? Is Lily hurt? Or Teddy? Or--" Al asked, stopping in place.

His father stood up and smiled stiffly, "Nothing's wrong, Albus. Minerva, Horace, could you give us a minute?"

"Of course, Harry, take all the time you need," replied Professor McGonagall, smiling tightly at Al as she walked out. Slughorn walked after her, looking rather confused.

"Albus, if you would--"

"Al."

"What?" said his father, staring curiously at Al.

"My name isn't Albus, it's Al."

At first Al thought his father was going to yell, but he merely sighed. "Al, then, would you please sit down?"

Not wishing to aggravate his father any further, Al sat in the chair facing his mother. She smiled at him, but her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying.

They sat in silence, for a few minutes. Then James arrived, and his mother stood up. He stopped just as Al had, and stared at them.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Is it Lily? Or…no, it's not Teddy, is it?" he asked.

"No, no one's hurt. Your mother and I would just like to tell you something," said his father. And then Al knew. He knew even before his father told James to sit. Even before his mother and his father exchanged a look, and his father took a deep breath.

"Now, boys, you know that your mother and I love you both very much," he began. He seemed a bit awkward--his father never had been great at giving speeches--so Al wasn't paying him much attention. He was staring at James, who had a confused look on his face. _Stupid git_, thought Al, _How can he not get it?_

"And no matter what happens, we will _always _love you more than anything else in the world," his mother added. She looked to be on the brink of tears again, and Al wanted to comfort her. But she didn't deserve it. Couldn't she see she was about to ruin his life?

"But, well, there are certain things that even our love for you cannot repair," his father said. Al went back to studying James. He blinked several times, before the understanding lit up his eyes.

"Oh," he said, then softer, "_Oh."_

"We've tried to work things out, but recently we've decided that it isn't going to work anymore. We want you two to be happy, but we also know that this isn't the way to do it," his mother said.

"So you're getting a divorce, then?" interrupted James. Their mother bit her lip, and nodded, "Great. Can I go now? Fred got this new invention from his dad, and we were about to test it out."

"Are you all right?" his mother asked, her voice breaking. It seemed like James's reaction--which Al assumed was probably meant to help their parents--had actually hurt them more.

As if sensing this, James shrugged, "Well, no, not really. But I'll deal."

He shrugged again before hugging their mum. He whispered something to their parents that Al couldn't hear, and then left.

"Are you okay, Albus?" his mother asked. He wanted to tell her that if she bit her lip any harder, she'd likely draw blood, and that his name was _Al_, but he knew that she'd just start crying--she didn't usually, so he was more than a little uncomfortable when she did--and he just wanted this all to be over with, so he nodded.

"Sure, Mum," he said, smiling at her, "So, how are the summer hols going to work? And where will you both stay?"

His parents exchanged a glance, then, and he had to resist the urge not to hit them and yell, _You aren't together! You don't get to hide things from me, anymore!_

"We thought we'd let you decide," his mother said finally. Al figured this was probably the worst part of having divorced parents; the fact that _you _had to decide which parent you wanted to be with more, and no matter how much they said that it was your choice and they just wanted you to be happy, one of them would inevitably be hurt no matter what you chose.

"I've already rented out a nice flat in London. It has enough room for you and James and Lily to all have your own spaces," his father said. The way he was smiling and the tone of his voice almost fooled Al. Almost.

"Yeah, all right. I need to get back to the common room, now. Scorpius is probably waiting for me," he said, standing up. His father's face darkened, and it was a lot harder to resist the urge to punch him this time. His father had just torn a giant hole into his life. There was no way in _hell _he got to be upset that Al was still friends with Scorpius.

He gave his mum and his dad a hug, before walking slowly down the steps of the Headmistress's office. Headmistress McGonagall was standing at the foot of the stairs, and she started slightly when she saw Al.

"Mister Potter, I am, of course, here for you should you need anything at all. Of course, if you'd like to talk to me about this, my door is always open."

Al nodded stiffly, wondering why in the world his father would tell his Headmistress before him.

Headmistress McGonagall left him to his head of house, then, and although Professor Slughorn didn't say anything the entire way back, he opened and closed his mouth enough times for Al to know that he knew as well. This time Al doubted that his father had said anything. Probably Headmistress McGonagall had said something, hoping that Al would go to one of them and talk.

Right, like he needed to be even more of a spectacle.

When they reached the common room, Al bid Professor Slughorn farewell, and went up to his dorm. He sat on his bed, clenching his fists as tightly as he could in an effort not to cry.

It worked, until Scorpius walked into the room. When he saw Al sitting on his bed, he didn't say anything. He merely sat next to Al and put an arm around his shoulders.

Even when Al burst into tears, flooding Scorpius's shoulder, Scorpius said nothing. He just held Al tighter, and lightly stroked the back of Al's head.

They stayed like that for more than an hour, until Al's wracking sobs finally calmed, and he was able to speak.

"Thank you," Al murmured, standing up, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" asked Scorpius, looking surprised, "What for?"

"I got you all wet," he said, pointing down at Scorpius's sweater. It was light grey everywhere but his left shoulder, where it was a much darker shade.

"Are you all right?" Scorpius asked. He stopped and shook his head, "No, I mean, are you better?"

Al nodded.

"Then it was worth it," said Scorpius, "I don't mean to pry--"

"My parents are getting a divorce," said Al. He sat down on Scorpius's bed. His movements were stiff and jerky, and he was well aware that he looked like an idiot.

Scorpius's eyes widened and he stood for a moment, just staring at Al. Al stared back, knowing full well that he looked like some girly git, what with his red eyes and his probably bedraggled clothing. Still, the look Scorpius was giving him wasn't full of pity, or even sympathy. It was filled with something quite intense. Something Al couldn't put his finger on. He turned away.

In that moment, Scorpius sat down next to him. Al was busy focusing on not crying again, so he didn't notice the determined look in Scorpius's eyes.

Scorpius had decided that he was willing to sacrifice anything to make Al happy again. Anything.

* * *

**11. **_The first time Scorpius met with Harry Potter, alone._

Term had been over for about a week when Scorpius finally received a reply to the he'd sent. It was short:

"_Please meet me at Weasley Café at 9 o' clock A.M. this Thursday(the tenth). I'd like to discuss the contents of your letter with you. Please do not tell Al__bus__ that we are meeting."_

Up until the day that they were to meet, Scorpius couldn't do anything. His mother, who was forever asking him to come help her in her study, threw him out because she couldn't concentrate with all his fiddling. After that, Scorpius mostly stayed in his father's wing. His father, being an auror, was very rarely there, so Scorpius could be anxious in peace.

Finally, _finally _it was Thursday. Scorpius, having woken up at precisely six, took as long a time as possible while getting ready--he even let his house elf Cuppy do his hair--but he still made it to Diagon Alley an hour and a half before necessary. His grandmother had come with him, as she "needed a new quill." Scorpius knew that this was a lie, as Grandmother Narcissa never wrote anything for herself.

Still, he did not complain. After all, he would have had to stay alone for the next hour and a half if she was not there. So, for the next hour, Scorpius helped his grandmother find a new quill, all the while skillfully dodging all questions pertaining to who he was meeting. His grandmother would want to talk to Mr. Potter, and Scorpius did _not _want that.

Finally, it was time for him to meet Mr. Potter. Scorpius said goodbye to his grandmother, made her promise not to follow him, and walked to Weasley's Café.

Molly Weasley had started the restaurant after all her kids were done at Hogwarts, and it had flourished. Scorpius had never been there himself, but he'd heard good things about it from Al.

Mr. Potter wasn't there yet, so Scorpius grabbed a table by the back, and ordered a cup of coffee for himself and Harry. Harry…that was what he was supposed to call him, he ought to remember.

He'd just received his coffee from a red-headed boy--Rose's brother, perhaps?--when a loud ruckus made itself heard. It was coming from the front of the shop, and since Scorpius was too short to see over the top of the booth he was in, he was forced to squat on the seat and peer over.

As he'd suspected, Harry Potter had just entered the room. The ruckus was, surprisingly enough, not from any number of fans, but from Molly Weasley herself. She was fussing over Harry. He looked rather embarrassed, but also used to it.

Well. Scorpius could wait. He didn't want Mr. Potter to hate him any more. So, he slid back down, and took a hesitant sip of his coffee. It was very good.

He was about to take another sip when Mr. Potter slid in to the booth.

"Hello, Scorpius," he said. He gestured to the coffee, "Is this for me?"

"Yes, yes it is," said Scorpius. Mr. Potter nodded and took a sip of the coffee.

"Mist--Harry, uh, why is it exactly that you wanted to meet with me?"

Mr. Potter gently placed his coffee on the table and drummed his fingers against the table. He looked at Scorpius thoughtfully for a few minutes.

"I've been thinking a lot about your last letter," he began. There was a pause--Al had told Scorpius that his father was awful at talking--and then Mr. Potter cleared his throat. "When I was younger, only a baby, Lord Voldemort attacked me, and he forever left a mark on me. The mark wasn't just a scar, or even the powers that he forced onto me. The mark was the way that absolutely no one could look at me, without also seeing him."

There was another pause, and Scorpius took the moment to ponder why Al said he was bad at speaking. Mr. Potter seemed rather eloquent to Scorpius.

"I hadn't realized, actually, how I'd also done that to Alb--to Al. I also hadn't realized how your father had done that to you," he said. "Your father, at least, was smart enough to name you after someone not involved in the war. It seems, that by trying to preserve the memory of victims by naming my children after them, I inadvertently made it harder for my children to make their own memories. Is that why Albus refuses to go by anything but Al?"

"I--I'd guess so."

Mr. Potter nodded. "I'm sorry that I've been rude to you. I was such a strong supporter of reunification after the war…I guess I didn't even think of how I was acting. Would it be possible for you to forgive me?"

Scorpius was very surprised at how everything had turned out. Honestly, he had been expecting Mr. Potter to tell him that he had to stay away from Al forever, not apologize to him. He was so flustered, that he forgot that Mr. Potter was waiting for an answer.

"Scorpius?"

"Oh! Uh, yes, yes, of course I can forgive you. I just want--Al's going to be happy about this, don't you think?"

Mr. Potter smiled. "Yes, I do. You're a good mate, Scorpius."

Then Mr. Potter took a glance at his watch. "Oh! I've got to be going. It was nice talking to you. Goodbye!"

With that, Mr. Potter was gone. And Scorpius Malfoy was left feeling very, _very _happy indeed. And also very, _very _confused indeed.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello, all! It looks like I did manage to get this up in time! Yay! Anyway, reviews, please, please, please. But also, tell me if you didn't like this chapter. It's longer than usual, and I'm not too sure about it...ah well!_


	7. Al, Al, Al, When Will You Learn?

_Disclaimer: Not mine, all J.K.'s except the plot, and…well, I guess June._

_

* * *

_

**12. **_The first time Al's family forgave Scorpius's._

Scorpius carefully scanned the crowd in front of him, searching for any group of multiple red or black heads. He didn't see any, however, so he let his eyes rest on his mother, who was delicately wiping tears from her eyes with a handkerchief.

"My little Scorpius…how is it that you are already a second year?" she asked. His mother, standing next to his father, looked almost too dark for words. While Draco matched Scorpius with his pale skin and hair, Astoria had hair so brown that it was nearly black. Scorpius had the fleeting thought that perhaps their many differences, which his mother said were what brought them together in the first place, were actually what forced them apart.

However, this thought was forgotten when Scorpius saw a familiar messy head of hair standing a bit away, surrounded by red heads. The messy haired boy waved at him, and even in the distance, Scorpius could see the grin on his face. He waved back, bouncing on his toes slightly to see better.

"Scorpius, you're acting like a child," his father chastised.

"Oh, Draco, kindly stuff it. He _is _a child," his mother said. She smiled at Draco, and after a moment, Draco reluctantly smiled back. "Good. Now, Scorpius, is that the Potter boy?"

"Yes, that's Al," said Scorpius. His mother smiled.

"Draco, I think it would be best if we went over and exchanged pleasantries with the Potters and the Weasleys, don't you?"

His father rolled his eyes. "Astoria, do we _have _to?"

"Now, now, Draco," said his mother. As they began their trek to the Potters, Scorpius could have sworn he heard his mother mutter, "Now who's acting like a child, hmm?"

"Hello Draco, Astoria," said Hermione Granger. Scorpius had to hide a smile at the way she was smirking at his father. He'd heard stories about her. And to be honest, he rather liked the way she put his father in his place. Not that he'd tell anyone, ever.

"Hey Scorpius!" said Al. He was grinning at Scorpius and making some sort of absurd gesture.

"Hello, Al," he replied. "Um, what are you trying to say?"

Scorpius snuck a glance back at his family, who were politely chatting with Scorpius's parents. Well, all were chatting except James, who was standing uncomfortably away from the rest. Perhaps something had happened to him.

No, Al was gesturing to Teddy. Nothing seemed interesting about him, except he was talking with a bouncing Lily. A bouncing eleven year old Lily…

"Oh! Is it Lily's first year?"

"Well, yes, but what I was talking about is…Teddy's engaged!" exclaimed Al. Teddy, hearing his name most likely, looked questioningly over at the two. Al merely waved at him. Teddy might have been prepared to wave back, but Lily grabbed his face and turned it back to her. Then, she continued talking to an amused looking Teddy.

"To…uh, Victoire?" asked Scorpius.

"No, to Father Christmas himself. The Easter Bunny is going to be the ring bearer," said Al. He stomped his foot impatiently. "Of course to Victoire!"

"So, he's going to be part of your family, then?"

"Yes! Everyone is so excited, except James, but James is a prat, so he doesn't count," said Al. He paused for a second. "Oh, but you can't tell anyone, because no one was supposed to know, except Victoire told Rose, who told me." There was a pause "I'm not actually sure how James knows."

Scorpius looked over at James, who was still standing just a bit away from the family. He kept glancing over at Teddy, and in a rush Scorpius realized something that he knew he would never be able to tell Al, ever. Suddenly James didn't seem as scary. Suddenly James seemed even a bit…timid.

"Oi! Are you even paying attention, Malfoy?" Al asked, waving a hand in front of Scorpius's face. Scorpius blinked twice and shook his head.

"Er, sorry, I was thinking."

"You and Rose," began Al. He shook his head. "always with your thinking. It gets a bit aggravating, to tell you the truth."

Scorpius surprised even himself by rolling his eyes. Al looked shell-shocked, so Scorpius took the time to glance over at their parents. To his great surprise, his mother and Mr. Potter were talking rather animatedly. _Uh-oh, this better not turn out how I think it will._

"Scorpius, am I imagining things, or are our parents looking a bit too cozy?" asked Al, his voice low.

Scorpius shook his head, but did not say anything. When he looked back at their parents his father had stepped hesitantly forward, and was making to shake Mr. Potter's hand. Mr. Potter took one look at it, and grinned up at Scorpius's father, then, he grabbed his hand and pulled him into a sort of half hug.

Although the blinding light of a camera going off stopped him from staring too hard at his father's face, Scorpius could have sworn that his father looked close to tears.

Perhaps he and Al weren't the only Malfoys and Potters that could learn to get over old wounds. Perhaps he and Al weren't the only ones who would be forging unlikely friendships.

* * *

**13.** _The first time Al kissed a girl._

The cheers and raucous in the common room after the Slytherin Quidditch team picks were announced was quite deafening. Al, the only second year on the team, had been made Seeker, and nearly everyone in the common room was making some variation of the same joke.

"Hey, hey guys!"

"Yeah?"

"Want to hear a joke?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"…Al Potter being Seeker!"

And then the two people telling the joke--generally two people surprisingly close to Al--would laugh uproariously and slap Al on the back. Al, who had been forced by ol' Sluggy to stay in the common room, had heard just about enough of it, and was about to make his way up to his dorm, when a pretty fourth year stopped him.

"Hey, Potter, good job on making the team." she said.

"THAT BLOODY JOKE ISN--oh! Uh, thanks, I think," Al said. He scratched his head.

She sat down on one of the couches, and patted the spot next to her. Al took a few hesitant steps--Merlin, he was acting like a pansy--before sitting down.

For the first few minutes, the two chatted aimlessly about Quidditch and their mutual dislike of this years DADA professor--Professor Kurtick. Then, as Al was explaining a complex Quidditch move that his brother had perfected, June leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

For a second, Al was too surprised to do much but sit there, but finally he began kissing back. June opened her mouth and traced Al's lips with her tongue. Al felt a shock shoot down his spine and into his toes, and he had to bite back a gasp. Unlike Scorpius, his first kiss was actually rather magnificent.

That is, until a pale blonde boy stumbled upon the two.

"Al, I heard ab--oh!, I…I didn't mean to interrupt," Scorpius said. Al stared in shock at Scorpius's retreating head. He stood up, tried to get through the thick throng of people, and, that failing, sat down once more.

June stared at Al, then to where Scorpius had gone, then back to Al. "Oh…oh my! Hah, Harry Potter's son…who would have guessed?"

June laughed, then, and gave Al a kiss on the cheek. "You be careful, Mr. Potter. Those Malfoys are known to be heart breakers."

She walked off, somehow making it through the crowd of people.

Leaving Al wondering what she meant about that. And if she perhaps knew something that he did not.

Al ignored any lingering thoughts, and pushed his way through the crowd, determined to find Scorpius and...do something. Something he couldn't quite figure out yet.

* * *

_Author's Note: You seriously do not know how hard it was for me not to make it Draco and Harry who were being too friendly. I love those two together… Still, I always find those stories where Al and Scorpius are together, and then their parents are as well rather creepy…and it's even weirder when it's their dads. At this point in time, Astoria and Harry are _not _getting together. I just had to put the fact that Harry was a heterosexual somewhere, so I wouldn't back out. Does that make sense to anyone but me? Probably not…ah well!_

_Author's Note Redux: I changed Al from a keeper to a seeker, just because that feels better to me. I apologize for not realizing _before _I put this up.__  
_


	8. Scorpius: Swooner Extraordinaire

_Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately._

_

* * *

_

**14. **_The first time Scorpius watched Al play Quidditch._

For the first Slytherin Quidditch game of the year, Al would be playing seeker. They were playing against Hufflepuff, and no one was really worried. Slytherin had won both the Quidditch and the House Cup for the past three years, easily.

But really, none of that mattered to Scorpius. All that mattered to him was that Al would be playing for the very first time the next day, and he was stuck in the infirmary.

You see, Scorpius had been feeling rather ill for the last few days, and, because he didn't want to bother anyone, he hadn't said anything. The silence had worked quite remarkably, until, in Potions that morning, he'd collapsed. He didn't remember collapsing, or being moved to the infirmary, but Al did.

Al, who was whiter than Scorpius had ever seen him, was sitting in a chair next to Scorpius's bed when Scorpius woke up. Apparently, Professor Slughorn had levitated Scorpius up to the infirmary just in time. Madame Pomfrey was able to give him medicine, and he would, Al said, recover in a few days.

"A few days? But, Al, your game is tomorrow!" Scorpius said. Al looked at him strangely and nodded his head.

"Yes," he said, "I guess it is. So?"

"So, I'm not going to miss it."

Al scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Scorpius, you're my best mate, and you're sick. It's not that important, alright?"

"Al, _you_ are _my _best mate as well, and there is no way that I'm missing your first Quidditch game," said Scorpius. He thought he saw Al's face soften slightly, but then it hardened up.

"Pomfrey won't let you, and if ol' Sluggy hears that you want to go to the game, he'll come up here himself to make sure you don't. You know that," said Al. Scorpius saw the determination in his eyes, and decided something. No matter what happened, he was going to that game.

For the next ten minutes, the two argued about Scorpius going. Still, when Al was forced to leave by Madame Pomfrey, they hadn't reached a compromise. Scorpius decided that meant he was free to do whatever he liked. He also decided that his Slytherin cunning had picked quite a nice time to show itself.

He planned out what he would do, and finally fell asleep at about ten. He'd only figured out how he was going to get there, but he thought that would probably be enough.

The next morning, when he woke up, sunlight was streaming in the windows and Madame Pomfrey was bustling around near him with a plate. When she noticed he was awake, she set it down on the table next to him.

"And how are we feeling today, Mister Malfoy?" she asked. Scorpius sat up and tried to look healthy.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine. I think I might even be able to go to the game today," he said. Madame Pomfrey snorted and shook her head.

"Not on your life, Mister Malfoy. Which, coincidentally, would be the risk if you were to go out in that temperature in your state."

"But, I _need _to go to the game. Oh, please, Madame Pomfrey! Al is going to be there, and it's his first game, and I just _have _to go!" exclaimed Scorpius. Madame Pomfrey looked at him quite oddly.

"There will be other games, Mister Malfoy."

"But not other _first _games, m'am," said Scorpius. His voice sounded wimpy to even his own ears, but he didn't give up.

"I'm sorry, Mister Malfoy, but I cannot allow you to leave. I cannot endanger your life for a simple game of Quidditch," she said. She did sound sorry, and that, more than anything, defeated Scorpius. He nodded and fell back. "Now, eat your breakfast, and don't get into any trouble. I'll be down in the dungeons helping Professor Slughorn make a potion for you for the next few hours."

"Yes, m'am. I'll be here," said Scorpius. He sighed as she closed the door behind her. Then, he dug into his breakfast and wondered why he didn't have the Slytherin cunning anymore.

Scorpius was chewing on a particularly rubbery egg when he heard cheering from outside. When got out of his bed, and looked out the window, he could see the tiny Quidditch players zooming around on their brooms.

Scorpius took a look at the door, and weighed his two options. He could either stay in the infirmary and miss Al's first game, and feel completely rotten about that, or he could go to Al's game and possibly risk his health. Really, it was no hard decision.

After only that brief moment of hesitation, Scorpius hurried out the door.

He quickly made his way down to the Slytherin dormitory, and put on his cloak, scarf, and mittens as quickly as possible. Then, he ran outside at lightning speed.

Still, as fast as he went, the game seemed to be pretty far in by the time he made it up to the Slytherin section. No one paid him much attention, as most were watching Al zoom about looking for the Snitch. He was magnificent, Scorpius had to admit.

Al's black hair, which was completely messed up from the wind, was easily spotted and Scorpius paid no attention to anyone but him. There were several times when Scorpius thought Al might have spotted the Snitch, but each time it turned out to be a false alarm. Scorpius found the entire thing to be quite exciting.

Finally, about a half an hour after Scorpius arrived at the pitch, Al spotted the Snitch. Scorpius could tell, because, while he had been aimlessly drifting before, he was now completely focused on one specific spot.

The Hufflepuff Seeker seemed to notice the Snitch as well, but by the time he got close, it was within Al's reach. He was over by Scorpius now, and Scorpius could see that he flexed his hand before grabbing the Snitch. The utter prat had done it so that the catch of the Snitch would be a close thing, Scorpius was sure. This made Scorpius laugh, but that made him cough, so he stopped laughing.

The cheers of the Slytherins were deafening, and Al looked rather proud of himself. Scorpius, who wasn't cheering, yet, could hear some mumbles from the people around him. Apparently, most had hoped that Al, like his father, would only be able to catch the Snitch in a death-defying situation.

Scorpius ignored those people and stood up quickly. "GO AL!"

Although the sounds of the crowd should have masked Scorpius's voice, Al's head whipped around and he stared directly at Scorpius. Suddenly, Scorpius felt very woozy.

The last thing he saw before the world faded to black was Al's grin.

When Scorpius woke up, he was back in the infirmary, but he wasn't in a bed. In fact, it felt like…it felt like he was being carried. When he looked up, he saw Al.

"Al…? Are you…carrying me?"

Only the slightest twitch of Al's eyes told Scorpius that he had heard him. Al made no move to talk.

"Mister Malfoy, I am disappointed in you!" Scorpius turned his head. Standing in front of him was Madame Pomfrey. "I thought I could trust you to stay here, but apparently I cannot!"

"'m sorry, m'am," mumbled Scorpius. He was still feeling incredibly weak, and it was hard to even talk.

"Yes, well, it is your own safety that you have endangered," she said. She shook her head. "Mister Potter, you may put him down now."

"Is he going to be fine?" asked Al. He made no move to put Scorpius down.

"Yes, Mister Potter, he will be fine. _If_ he stays in bed for the next few days. Now, please put Mister Malfoy down."

Al hesitated.

"Really, Al, I'm okay," murmured Scorpius. He didn't particularly _want _Al to put him down, as Al was warm and his arms were comfortable, but he figured the whole embarrassing ordeal was just being made worse by Al holding him.

"Okay," said Al. He nodded quickly, and then walked over to Scorpius's abandoned bed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," said Scorpius. Al gently put him down. Then, after making sure Scorpius didn't need anything, he went over to talk to Madame Pomfrey.

They talked for a few minutes, before Al came back over to Scorpius.

"You're a git, you know?" he said. Al rubbed a hand through his hair. "My game is…it wasn't important enough for you to risk your health."

"But Al--"

"Still," Al continued as if Scorpius hadn't said anything. "I really am glad you were there."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I came. You were fantastic."

"Was I? I heard some complaints about it not being as interesting as my dad's first catch," Al said. There was a bit of melancholy in his eyes, but it was dominated by something very like pride.

"Maybe not to them," said Scorpius, "But I thought your father's catches were pants compared to yours."

Al nearly glowed. "Thanks, Malfoy. Now, you need some sleep. Oh, and just so you know, if I catch you out of the infirmary again, there'll be hell to pay!"

Scorpius thought to laugh, but then he remembered the coughing fit he'd had the last time he laughed and decided against it.

"Okay, Al, I'm sleeping," said Scorpius. He leaned back and closed his eyes. As he drifted off, he thought he felt something touch his forehead, but he was too far gone to notice what.

* * *

**15. **_The first time Al wasn't sure anymore._

Al thought of absolutely nothing on his trip back to his dorm. He thought of absolutely nothing as he said the normal greetings to all his house members. He thought of absolutely nothing as he walked up to his room.

It wasn't until he was kneeling by his trunk, grabbing out his pajamas that he realized it wasn't time to go to bed, and then his mind started racing at a million miles per hour.

When he'd seen Scorpius fall over at the Quidditch pitch, the thought had crossed his mind that he was dead. And when he thought that, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He'd swooped down as fast as he could, and yanked Scorpius into his arms. He hadn't even bothered to go through the castle doors; he'd flown right through the infirmary window.

Which reminded Al that he'd left his broom in the infirmary. Great. Now he'd have to go up there and face the realization he'd had when he'd said his goodbyes to Scorpius.

He was in love with Scorpius Malfoy. Of course, leave it to him to figure it out the week after he had his first kiss. With a girl, mind you.

Honestly, Al's mind was so confused. Half of him wanted to go upstairs and snog Scorpius's brains out, and half of him wanted to punch himself in the face for even _thinking _about his best mate like that.

He'd come to terms with the fact that he was gay--or he thought he had, at the very least--but liking Scorpius was just too big. Scorpius had never shown any signs that he liked Al, or even that he was gay. Had he? Oh, the whole thing was so confusing!

"Ahh!" cried Al. He ran his hand through his hair several times--something that generally helped him think better--but it did nothing for him. He was going to have to talk to someone about it, but since it obviously couldn't be Scorpius, it would have to be someone he trusted.

Well, there was only one person he trusted as much as Scorpius to help him figure out just what exactly was wrong with his brain, and that person was Rose.

So, with no other options, Al made his way up to the Ravenclaw dorm. After shouting for Rose for several minutes, he was permitted entrance by two red-faced first years.

Al leapt up the steps to the girl's dormitory two at a time--apparently the founders had thought the Ravenclaws smart enough not to do anything inappropriate, and their stairs didn't turn into a slide, the bloody prats.

When he got to Rose's door, he knocked on it twice before stepping in. There were some shrieks of protest, and several pillows were flung at him.

"ALBUS POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE COULD HAVE BEEN NAKED OR--" screamed Rose.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me perving on any of you," interrupted Al. "I'm gay."

"…Excuse me?" asked Rose. Her red face had turned unnaturally pale. "Al, you do realize you just told the entirety of Ravenclaw second year girls that, right?"

Al turned to look at the girls, as if he'd forgotten them. "Well, I'm not too worried. It isn't like I need to hide it."

Rose muttered something under her breath that involved the words _first _and _Scorpius _but Al was too busy walking over to her to hear.

"Anyway, that isn't the important part. This part I _do _want to keep secret, so if we could go somewhere private…?"

"The bathroom should work," Rose said, gesturing to the door behind her. Even this far away, Al was overpowered by the stench of perfume floating from it. He shuddered, then turned back to look at the other Ravenclaws.

"Can we trust them not to listen in?" asked Al, looking at each girl in turn. Rose shook her head impatiently.

"We can't, but we don't need to. I'll just use muffliato," she said. Then, she cast _Muffliato, _dragged Al into the bathroom, and locked the door.

"Now, what is it you needed to tell me?" asked Rose. She was sitting on one of the toilets--with the seat down--staring up at Al. Al, who had, for some reason unknown to him, begun pacing, stopped for a moment to look at her.

"Rose…I…I think I'm in love with Scorpius," Al said. At that moment, his eyes widened, he let out a choked sob, and he fell to the floor. "Bloody hell, Rose, I'm in love with my best mate! What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Al. And hey, at least this way he knows how you feel."

Al turned sharply to see Rose. "What do you mean? I haven't told him, yet."

"What? You haven't told him? Then why are you so upset?" asked Rose. She stood up. "And why _haven't _you told him? Doesn't he deserve to know?"

"But…it would completely ruin our friendship," protested Al.

"Do you know that? I mean, you really don't know anything until you try, right?" asked Rose. Her face brightened. "Hey, maybe he fancies you, too!"

"D'you really think he might?" asked Al. He stood up quickly. "Is that even possible?"

"You never know until you try," said Rose. "So, are you going to try? Or are you going to waste your entire life wondering about what could have been?"

That determined Al's resolve. He couldn't imagine going through his entire life without Scorpius there. And not just as a friend, either. He was going to do it. He was going to tell Scorpius.

So, with a goodbye to Rose, Al left the Ravenclaw dorms, and headed off for the infirmary.

He didn't know what was going to happen next. All he knew was that one way or another, Scorpius Malfoy was going to know how he _really _felt.

No matter what.

* * *

_Author's Note: So...what does everyone think will happen next? Will he do it or will he chicken out? Reviews would be awfully nice! Oh, and if any of you have read my other story _"Of Daft Gits and Snogging" _I just want to tell you that after the beginning of this chappy--where Scorpius's point of view is--nothing is going to be the same as in that story. So, don't worry, it isn't just going to be an expanded version of that.._

_Oh! And I believe this is the longest chapter of the story, so far, so that's nice, isn't it?...maybe? Okay, well, that's it! Ms. Crazy-Deranged-Author is done!  
_

_(Except to tell you once more to please review! Thank you, thank you, thank you!)  
_


	9. Pomfrey, Please Interfere! IT'S OKAY!

Disclaimer: All J.K.'s but the plot.

* * *

**16.** _The first time Al kissed Scorpius._

Although Al had sworn to himself that he would go upstairs right away to tell Scorpius how he felt, it had, in reality, taken him several hours to prepare himself. He wanted to have a good speech prepared, and he wanted to look good.

Because of all this, when Al arrived at the infirmary, the lights were switched off, and the curtain around Scorpius's bed was drawn. He tried to sneak quietly over, but before he knew it Madame Pomfrey was staring down at him.

"Yes? What is it Mister Potter? It is quite late, and you ought to be downstairs in the Great Hall, don't you think?"

"Er, do you think it'd be alright if I woke Scorpius? Just really quickly? It's important," said Al. Madame Pomfrey just had to say yes. For a moment, though, she just stared down at him, eyes narrowed slightly. Things weren't looking particularly promising.

"He is awake, Mister Potter. He has just finished his food and medicine for the night. You are permitted to talk to him for--" she paused for a second, appearing to be calculating, "--just fifteen minutes. That is how long I will be gone. When I come back, I expect you to be leaving, is that clear?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey, I appreciate it," said Al. She said something to him that ended with a nod, but all Al could hear was the thudding of his heart. At the moment, although he was very grateful to Pomfrey, she really wasn't helping much with her talking. As soon as Madame Pomfrey was out the door, Al pulled back Scorpius's curtain and peered in. Scorpius was lying in his bed, eyes closed.

"Uh, Scorpius?" said Al. He ventured further in as Scorpius's eyes fluttered open. When he saw Al, he blinked.

"Winny, 's that you? I thought I tol' you…I don' wanna wake up." Scorpius settled back down into his blankets.

Al paused, and blinked. Winny was the name of Scorpius's personal house elf. Why would Scorpius think Al was his house elf?

"No, actually, it's Al."

Scorpius blinked again, then rubbed his eyes. Then, he blinked again. "Are you…sure? You don' _rezam_…_reasam_…look very much like Al."

Al, who had never seen Scorpius so incoherent in his life, had to suppress a smirk at this. "I believe I'm quite sure. Maybe you ought to get glasses?"

"Now I know you aren't Al. He's always telling me how much of a _priss _I'd look like in glasses," said Scorpius. He paused for a moment, then rubbed his eyes and blinked again. "Per'aps having some light would help?"

"Oh! Yeah, I could probably do that." Al took out his wand, and muttered _Lumos_. Instantly, things were brighter.

Scorpius blinked again. Then, he strained to lean forward. After a moment, he shook his head and settled back into his pillow.

"Mmkay, I guess you were telling the truth. You certainly look like Al now."

"I'm…glad," said Al. He scratched his neck, trying to think back to his speech. He couldn't remember a single word he'd prepared.

"Was there…a reason…you--" Scorpius stifled a yawn, "--came? Because if not…"

"Oh! Yeah, uh, there's something that I've been needing to tell you. You see…well, that is. Scorpius, I believe I'm a fairy."

Scorpius looked him up and down. "No, remember? You're a _wizard_, not a fairy. Now, if we have that all settled…"

"No, Scorpius, I mean…I fancy males."

Scorpius looked confused for a second. Then, understanding lit up in his eyes. "Oh…you mean you're _gay_. Okay. That makes a lot more sense, I guess." Al sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I fancy one person in particular, actually," he said. Scorpius nodded thoughtfully, before suppressing another yawn.

"And who might…that be?"

"You."

There was a pregnant pause in which Al wasn't actually sure if Scorpius was saying anything or not because the beating of his heart was _so bloody loud_ but then Scorpius smiled sleepily up at him.

"Do you really?"

"Of course, I mean, all I know is that I can't imagine not having you in my life, and I don't want to imagine not having you as…_ahem_, more than a friend. I just…when I was holding you today, I realized that just being near you makes me feel…invincible, like I could do _anything_." Al coughed. "And I know I sound like a bloody nancy boy, so it would be really great if you could tell me if you might possibly feel the same way? Or not, because that would be fine t--_mmph_!"

Al was silenced by the warm insistence of Scorpius's lips against his. At first it was soft and sweet, and it made Al smile, but then Scorpius's tongue slipped into Al's mouth, and all thoughts of 'sweet' were gone because what Scorpius was doing to him was not innocent, not in the least. Al moaned into Scorpius's mouth.

Scorpius laughed, and the gentle vibrations of his lips against Al's sent tingles down to Al's toes. He moaned again."'lright now, I think you should be going…" Another yawn. "…downstairs, now. G'night Al."

Al smiled fondly down at the pale blonde curled up below him. He felt like he could fly. Also, he had the rather obnoxious urge to go downstairs, jump on the Slytherin dining table and announce to the world that he and Scorpius Malfoy were shirtlifters. And that they were--

Al stopped, blinking. Somehow, without even realizing it, he'd begun walking. He was almost to his dorm already, but that wasn't the important part. The important part was that he had just snogged his best friend. If they decided to take it further, and began going out, but then broke up, what would happen?

_You'd lose your best mate, that's what._ A voice in Al's head told him.

_You should've thought of all this before you went and attacked your best mate_, chided another.

_To be fair, it was actually Scorpius who--_

_Al, what were you thinking?_ a fourth voice interrupted _That you and Scorpius would start dating, and then live together in a nice two story house with a picket fence and a dog named Rufus? If you pursue this, the only thing that's going to happen is that one or both of you is going to end up hurt. _Bloody hell, _Al, no wonder your mother says you're just like your dad. You have absolutely no planning skills._

Al didn't know why the voices had decided to make themselves known, but…well, the hollow feeling in his gut confirmed that he whole-heartedly agreed with what they were saying. Al couldn't do this. He couldn't date his best friend. And he was a bloody fool for thinking otherwise. Some things, Al Potter had learned, were okay to risk. Scorpius Malfoy was _not _one of them.

Only trouble was, if he stopped their…relationship before it even began, would that distance Scorpius even further?

**

* * *

17.** _The first time Scorpius Malfoy disappointed Al._

When Scorpius Malfoy woke up, he was sporting a headache that would make even Harry Potter wince. It felt like something large, and rather unfriendly was banging on his head, and no matter how much he pleaded, they wouldn't let up.

Madame Pomfrey strode in to view, _tut_-ting sympathetically. She held a small green vial in her hands, which she uncapped and handed to Scorpius.

"Drink this, Mister Malfoy. It should clear up your headache."

Scorpius took it and drank gratefully. Within moments, the pain had reduced to a dull roar.

"Erm, Madame Pomfrey? Why exactly am I here again?" asked Scorpius. He set the green vial on the table next to him, staring intently at it for several seconds. Seeing it made his heart flutter a bit wildly, but he wasn't sure why. He ignored it and turned to Madame Pomfrey, who was staring at him apprehensively.

"Don't you remember getting sick?" she asked. She _tut_-ted again. "Perhaps you are more ill than I feared."

"Oh! Yes, now I remember!" exclaimed Scorpius. He remembered collapsing in Potions--_or hearing about it, at the very least_, arguing with Al, ignoring Al, going to Al's Quidditch game, and then…nothing. After the Quidditch game, he couldn't remember anything. He couldn't even remember if Slytherin had won or not.

"But how did I get back here? After the Quidditch game…I--I just can't remember!" said Scorpius. He felt very much like he had done something rather foolish the night before, and it was frustrating him quite a bit.

Madame Pomfrey stared down at Scorpius; he could swear there was disappointment in her eyes. "It appears that the medicine I gave you was strong enough to make you forget your night. That _is _unfortunate."

"Why is it unfortunate?" asked Scorpius. Madame Pomfrey smiled sadly down at him.

"Over the course of my many years working here, I have learned many things. The most important of all being not to meddle in the affairs of students. Teachers are, as it may be in certain situations, meant to be seen, and most definitely not heard."

There was the sound of a door clicking shut, and Madame Pomfrey nodded her head once. "Speaking of which…hello, Mister Potter."

"Uh, hello. Would it be okay if I spoke to Scorpius? It'll only take a moment and it's really important," said Al. His emerald eyes darted between Scorpius and Madame Pomfrey. Scorpius stared at him; puzzled. He'd only seen Al this nervous when he first told his parents he was a snake.

Madame Pomfrey looked between the two of them, shook her head, sighed, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, _"Poppy, when will you learn?"_  
But she left them alone, so Scorpius figured she was okay.

Al sat down in the chair next to Scorpius's bed. It was plastic, and it could hardly have been comfortable, but Al sat in it with an ease that brought a warm feeling to Scorpius's blood. But the way Al was staring at him instantly cooled that feeling. He now felt as if something entirely important had happened, and Al had only now realized that they'd forgotten to invite him.

Al fidgeted about, his hand and feet seemingly never still. Even Scorpius tapped his fingers impatiently against his bed sheet for a moment. Honestly, Al was so nervous that he was transferring his nervous energy to Scorpius. If Scorpius's father had seen him fidget like that, he probably would have scoffed at him. Scorpius's father had an entire list of things Scorpius could and couldn't do. A list that had caused his mother to burst into hysterics when she read it. A list that Scorpius consciously--and occasionally subconsciously--felt the need to follow. A list that included "Do not, under any circumstances, befriend a Potter."

"I don't think last night can happen ever again!" blurted Al.

"Excuse me?" Scorpius asked politely. His father had also taught him to speak eloquently and with manners, and he figured asking Al what the bloody fuck he was on about probably didn't fall into either of those categories. Plus, saying that would probably give Al a heart attack.

"Last night, you see, I mean, it was very nice and all, and by nice I mean _incredibly_ nice, probably the best I've ever had, but then again I've only ever done it once before, and that was rather quick--"

"Excuse me, Al, and I don't mean to ruin your fun, seeing as you seem to be having a great time rambling, but as I've lost all memory of last night, what you're saying doesn't really make much sense to me," said Scorpius. His head, which had ceased throbbing, began pounding even more painfully than before.

Al's face, for a moment was completely unchanged. Then, his eyes widened ever so slightly, and his mouth opened infinitesimally. Al Potter was rarely at loss for words--unlike Scorpius, who clammed up when he was nervous, Al seemed to spout a never-ending stream of babble--and seeing him so made Scorpius feel strangely empty inside.  
When Al spoke, his words were precise and measured. "You have no memory of what happened last night?"

Scorpius bit his lip carefully. "I have a brief memory of you playing Quidditch, and everything before that I can remember, but after…well, after is where things go a bit blurry."

"So, then, you don't remember our talk last night?" Al's voice was so quiet that if Scorpius hadn't seen his mouth move, he'd not have known Al had spoken at all.

"No, I can't say I do. Why? Was it important?" asked Scorpius.

Al stood, but his eyes did not meet Scorpius's. Instead, they focused on a point somewhere Al's bed and the floor.

"No. It wasn't important," he said. His voice was so dull and weak that Scorpius had to make sure it was even Al that was talking.

"Al? Are you okay? Are you sure it wasn't important? I mean, I'm trying to remember, but--"

"No, really," said Al, softer this time. "It wasn't anything at all."

Then, without even uttering a goodbye, Al was gone; his dark head disappearing from Scorpius's view. And Scorpius wanted nothing more than to remember what had happened the night before.

Funny thing, really, seeing as Al wanted nothing more than to forget it entirely.

* * *

_Author's Note: I've been trying to decide which pairing I love more: Al & Scorpius, or Teddy & James...seriously, I have read so many adorable fics of both lately that I think my mind has turned into a quivering ball of fluff. Does anyone have any recs for either?_

_Anyway! You're probably going to hate me after this chapter...but I just love the tension leading up to the loving, don't you?_

_Also, this fic has just over 1,000 views! Yay! But it also only has seventeen reviews, so...I'm not really feeling the love here..._

_(Basically, what I'm saying is this: REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!)  
_


	10. Anyone Else Wonder Who Allie's Kissing?

_Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be(sadly)_

* * *

**18. **_The first time Al cried because of Scorpius_

After Albus Potter exited the infirmary, he proceeded to slump down in the nearest alcove and cry his eyes out. Now, Al was never very partial to crying, but at the moment, he felt rather justified. Of course, he'd been about to tell Scorpius that they couldn't do anything because it would ruin their friendship, but still…

How could he not remember? What _bloody _potion did Madame Pomfrey give Scorpius that was so potent it made him lose his memory? And why in the world did this bother Al so much? He'd been ready and willing--or if not completely willing, then at least ready--to tell Scorpius that it was all off. So why did the fact that Scorpius didn't even remember it make him feel like his entire blood supply had been replaced with ice?

With no options left, Al decided to give Rose another visit. She would know what to do, or if not, then she'd at least listen when Al complained about his feelings. Urgh, honestly, apparently Al didn't do anything half way. When he was a fairy, he was _really _a fairy.

However, when he got to the Ravenclaw door, the person that answered said Rose wasn't there. And, after checking the library, Al was forced to conclude that Rose was probably in Hufflepuff with Lysander. Since that meant they were probably snogging--or Lysander was spouting some nonsense that Rose would disprove with her _facts _and _science_--Al decided that, in lieu of better company, he would have to visit Lily.

Lily, being the lovable slag she was, had been in so many relationships--or at least that was what Al hoped they were, instead of one-offs--in the few months she'd been at Hogwarts, that Al figured she had to have _some _sort of advice for him.

When he got up to the Gryffindor Tower, he told the Fat Lady the password--he, for some reason, always knew it--and entered a place that probably should be enemy territory.

Upon walking into the common room, he found his little first year sister snogging someone Al knew to be in James's year. Al, of course, told the boy that he wouldn't kill him, but if he didn't let go of Lily immediately, James might find out.

James being the great and terrible Gryffindor he was, was enough motivation for the boy to hightail his way out of there. Lily, surprisingly, didn't looked too upset.

"Merlin, that boy was a bad kisser. I thought older boys would mean more experience but I guess I was wrong," said Lily. As she reapplied her lip gloss, Al took a moment to feel nauseous over the fact that Lily was telling him about her love life. Then, Lily snapped her strange makeup thing shut and looked up at him. "So, what do you need? I was going to try snogging--"

Al put up his hands. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I do _not _want to hear who you are snogging next. I mean, _Merlin, _it was bad enough when you were just attacking Scorpius with your Lily kisses, but I do _not _need to hear that my little sister has a love life. In my mind you are still that six year old who asked if Uncle Neville was preggers because he had gained some weight."

"Al!" hissed Lily. "Shut up! I was _six_. Look, if all you're going to do is embarrass me, then could you please get out?"

"Right, sorry. I actually came because I need your advice."

"Really? Why aren't you asking Rose? Is it because there has finally come a time where I am the smartest redhead?" asked Lily. Her eyes lit up.

"Nope, sorry. Actually, Rose is probably off arguing with Lysander, and I didn't think she'd want me to interrupt that. They're a bit crazy with their arguing."

Lily nodded sagely; she didn't seem too upset. "That they are. Anyway, what do you need advice on?" Lily stared thoughtfully at Al for just a second, before clapping her hands. "Ooh! Lemme guess: You're having relationship problems with…a _bloke._"

"How did you know?!" asked Al. He looked at Lily with something akin to surprise…and also a tad bit of fear. Lily laughed at him.

"Let's just say you aren't my only clueless brother." Before Al had time to process what that meant, Lily was grabbing his hand. "Come on, this corner is quieter."

When they sat down again, Lily rested her head on her knee and stared quizzically at Al. "So, who is it?…Oh!" There was a pause. "Oh! Is it…_Scorpius?_"

"_Merlin_, Lily, you're very nearly as scary as Mum, did you know that? How did you guess?" asked Al. Lily, surprisingly enough, was one of the only people that knew what he was thinking or feeling about 90% of the time. She was a bit like Rose in that respect.

"I was at the game yesterday. I've fancied enough boys to know it went I see it. You've got it bad," said Lily. She adjusted her head. "So, what's the matter? He doesn't like you back? Or are you too much of a pansy to admit your feelings?"

"Oi! Watch it, missy, I'm still your big brother! If I have to, I'll give Dad a comprehensive list of all the blokes you've snogged. I'm sure he'd like to meet with them each, personally!" Lily's face paled.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I respect and admire you?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. It'd take a lot for me to tell Dad, seeing as he'd probably make me help him kill them all, and surprisingly enough, the inside of an Azkaban prison cell isn't on my list of One Hundred Places to Visit Before I Turn Eighteen." Al shook his head. "Anyway, neither of those reasons is why I need your advice."

"Oh? Then, what is it?"

"Last night, I told Scorpius…how I felt about him." _You are such a fairy! _"And then we snogged."

"Wait, what?" Lily asked. Her face paled again. "You do realize this means that we've snogged the same bloke, right?"

"That, my dear sister, is too disturbing to even think about. So, I will instead try to finish my story." Lily waved her approval. "As I was saying. We snogged. However, after I left, I realized that it would probably completely ruin our friendship, and so I decided to go back and tell him, but when I got there…"

"Ooh! Was he snogging someone else?" asked Lily. Al shook his head impatiently.

"No, of course not…he…he doesn't remember our kiss," whispered Al. Lily stared at him for about two seconds before bursting into laughter.

It took Al five minutes to get her calmed down, but finally she was able to speak. "I…never thought you'd be a g--good kisser, but…I--I didn't think you'd be so forgettable!"

"Oi! Shut up! He's forgotten nearly the entirety of last night, because of some _bloody _potion Pompfrey made him take."

For a few moments, Lily just stared at Al. Then she shook her head. "Well, I don't know why exactly you need advice. I mean, you were planning on ending it, yeah?"

"Well, yeah, but--"

"No buts! Look, I'm going to give you the same advice as I gave Jamie: Move on. Find another bloke, or a chick, if that's how you wanna pretend to swing. Just don't dwell on it any longer, okay? I can't say for certain that it will be better, but you certainly won't waste time to figure out what you want to do." Lily sighed. "Allie, I love you, okay? But you are the biggest worrywart I have ever met. Just listen to me for once."

Al sat for several moments, just thinking. Finally, he had made a decision. "Okay, Lils. You're right. I'm going to find a new person to fancy. Thanks."

"Don't mention it!…Actually, seriously don't mention it. We wouldn't want my reputation to be ruined." Lily shuddered. "The second people start thinking I actually know a thing or two about relationships is the second people will want to have one with me. And as Lily Potter settles down for no man(or woman) that would probably turn ugly."

There was nothing left for Al in Gryffindor, so he bade Lily goodbye, and set out for Slytherin, hoping to find someone to take his mind off of Sc--everything.

**19. **_The first time Scorpius caught Al in a compromising position._

Scorpius, having been successfully cured by Madame Pomfrey, was making his way back to the dungeons when he heard a noise. He hadn't been paying very much attention to his surroundings, as his mind was in other places. Such as the place where he wondered why Al hadn't visited him in the past four days. He had seemed upset when he'd left, but Scorpius never imagined he was upset enough to ignore Scorpius completely. It was rather upsetting to Scorpius, as his only visitor, then, was Rose. While Scorpius enjoyed Rose's company--and the company of her books--she wasn't Al. Al, with his easy smile and the laugh that made him sound like a crazed hyena. Al, who'd never even think of betraying a friend. Al who--

Scorpius had noticed the noise now, and when he turned, he found two people sitting in an alcove, attached at the mouth. Scorpius stumbled backwards, and the two people detached themselves from each other and turned to stare at him.

Scorpius bowed his head, about to mumble an apology and get as far away from the two as he possibly could, when he realized just who it was that he had seen. He'd recognize that terribly messy black hair anywhere.

Something in Scorpius's blood ran cold, and, though he moved his mouth, he made no noise. He wanted desperately to move, but his feet appeared to be rooted to the spot.

"Scorpius?"

The sound of his name released him from his spell, and without sparing another glance at A--the two people, he ran away, as fast as he possibly could.

_Don't think, don't think, don't think, don--_

"Malfoy? Is that you? Fuck, you look awful!" Scorpius nearly groaned. Of course, it would be his luck that he'd run into James, of all people. James, who was Al but taller and redheaded.

Scorpius raised his head, staring up at the eldest Potter. He was certainly not one to talk, as his eyes were bloodshot, and his face was void of all color.

"I'm fine," muttered Scorpius. James looked skeptical, but he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, whatever you say. Anyway, I _was _looking for Al, but now that you're here, I can just pass this message along to you."

Scorpius swallowed. James was expecting him to actually _talk _to Al? _Don't be stupid, Scorpius, of course you're going to talk to Al. He's your best friend, and the fact that you caught him snogging with a bloke doesn't change that._

"Hullo? Malfoy, did you hear even a word of what I just said?" asked James. He waved a hand in front of Scorpius's face.

"Did you know that Al was gay?" Scorpius clapped a hand over his mouth and stared up at James with wide eyes.

James looked pensive. "Is he now?" James muttered something that sounded like _Gran really isn't getting any Potter grandchildren._

"Wait a minute," said James. His eyes narrowed, and he made an annoyed noise. "You don't have a problem with that, do you? Are you a _bloody homophobe_?"

"No, no of course not, too many Malfoys have been gay for me to be prejudiced against such a thing," said Scorpius. He shook his head and gestured to James. "There was something you wanted?"

James nodded furiously before reaching into his pocket and extracting a note. He then handed it to Scorpius.

"Now, you need to give this to Al as soon as you can, okay? If he asks, tell him that…it's about the thing we talked about before. He should know what I'm talking about," said James. James then waved. "I need to be off; Quidditch and all that."

"Right, er, James?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"You don't…it doesn't bother you that Al is a…a poufter?" James gave Scorpius an undecipherable look before shaking his head.

"Of course not, Malfoy. That would be ridiculously hypocritical," said James. Then, quicker than a snap, James was gone, and Scorpius was left confused, once more.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello, all! Sorry this update took longer than usual, but I have been obsessively reading fanfiction, which caused my brain melted into a puddle of squee and I just got back to normal, so, yeah._

_Have any of you seen Alice in Wonderland? I just saw that, and I wondered what others thought of it. Personally I love Johnny Depp and Alan Rickman's voice makes my head fog up...*ahem*_

_Anyway, Reviews=Love._


	11. Scorpius Makes Me Want to Hug Him

_Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any profit off it._

_

* * *

_

**20. **_The first time Al loved Rose and hated himself._

Rose Weasley was, for the most part, Al's favorite cousin. After the utter screw-up that was his snog with Clive Zabini-Parkinson--in which Clive drooled just _a bit _less than Uncle Hagrid's dog, Fang II--Rose had somehow connived all the Ravenclaw girls who had heard Al's premature announcement into signing a bit of parchment that made it completely impossible to so much as mention "Al" in a sentence. This would probably end up causing some difficulties, but at least they wouldn't be Al's problems.

It wasn't so much that Al was ashamed of the fact that he was gay, as that he wasn't sure if he was actually _homo_sexual, or just _Scorpius_sexual. To be honest, it was all a bit confusing, but after his disastrous snog with Clive he was not actually ready to try again. Not even if it _would _clear up his head.

The thing was, Al also wasn't actually up to facing Scorpius either. He hadn't spoken to him since…well, since Scorpius had caught him in the alcove. He'd looked so disgusted and horrified that Al really could only imagine how awful it would be if he ever remembered what had happened in the infirmary. Only, Al didn't think he'd be able to talk to Scorpius without accidentally blurting it out. So, he stayed away from Scorpius as much as possible, even going so far as to stop being partners with Scorpius in every class. Except Potions, because as much as Al had to stay away from Scorpius, he couldn't let him crash and burn in Potions. Scorpius, despite his constant claims to the contrary, was pants at it.

However, Rose didn't seem to think this was a good idea--avoiding Scorpius, that is. She actually thought it was sweet that Al continued to help Scorpius in Potions, for some reason. For the first few days after what Al liked to dub as The Incident, Rose did everything in her power to make sure Scorpius and Al had time to talk. She even went so far as to pretend to invite them both (separately) to see her, and then not show up, so they would be forced to talk. Luckily, Al had just watched a Muggle film with Rose in which the same thing happened to the main character and he managed to avoid it. He sent an angry letter to Rose, which she sheepishly replied to a week later. He also sent a letter to Scorpius to tell him not to come, but he didn't tell Rose that.

One of the best parts of being a Potter, Al began to think, was the invisibility cloak. When using it, he could go anywhere in the castle and avoid an awkward confrontation with Scorpius. (That was another thing. Rose constantly wanted to know just what made it so awkward. She persisted until Al snapped that wanting to snog a bloke's brains out didn't make idle chatter with them very pleasant. She never pressed again after that. Al himself wasn't even sure if it was true, but it shut Rose up, so…) Still, being the younger of the Potter boys meant that unless James absolutely didn't have a need--or want--for it Al couldn't use it. Because of this, for the first couple months after The Incident, Al stayed in his room a lot.

Then, after a while, it wasn't even about having the need to snog Scorpius's brains out. It was the fact that Scorpius gave him this wounded puppy dog look every time they crossed paths. It got so bad, in fact, that one day in Potions, when the two were partnered up, Al cracked.

"_Would you stop bloody doing that?_" he hissed. Scorpius looked up at him in surprise, his wide grey eyes filled with concern.

"Doing what, Al? Did I--did I not put the Murtlap Root in correctly?" he asked. He glanced worriedly at the bubbling potion. Al growled; surely he wasn't oblivious to what he was doing?

"That look! Like I just shot and ate a puppy all while professing my great love for torturing orphans!" cried Al. Scorpius's eyes widened fractionally, then narrowed.

"Well, what in Merlin's name am I supposed to do?" he asked. "You stop being my friend, and you won't even tell me why! I mean--" Scorpius's voice rose in pitch slightly, and he shook his head. "It isn't like people are just lining up to be friends with a Malfoy!" Al couldn't even look at Scorpius. "I just thought…I just thought you were different."

What did Scorpius expect Al to say? How was he supposed to open his mouth without saying, "I want to be your friend so much it hurts," or "It doesn't matter to me that you're a Malfoy, I just can't stand the thought of you rejecting me, or being disgusted by me." Al wasn't a girl, damn it, and he wouldn't--couldn't--risk everything. Not when he wasn't sure.

Unfortunately, Scorpius took Al's silence as some kind of confirmation. He swallowed thickly, threw down the rest of his murtlap root, and stormed over to Professor Slughorn.

"I'm not feeling well." His voice sounded tight, and Al realized he was clenching his teeth. "May I go to the infirmary?"

"Of course, m'boy, you are looking a bit pale, aren't you? You know, once, when your--"

"Thank you, Professor," Scorpius said curtly. Then, without glancing at Al again, he walked carefully to the door and left.

Al didn't even realize he was staring at the door until Professor Slughorn bumbled over to him.

"Mister Potter! Pay attention, if you please! Your potion is boiling over!"

Al looked down in surprise. His potion was indeed bubbling over; he quickly turned off the burner.

"This is very unlike you, Mister Potter. Do you think you can handle doing your potion without Mister Malfoy?"

"Of course. I was just a bit worried, that's all. I'm fine now. Really," said Al. Professor Slughorn looked wary, but he nodded.

As Al continued with his potion, he wondered how, without even saying anything, he'd managed to screw things up so badly.

* * *

**21. **_The first time Scorpius made up with Al._

The next morning, at breakfast, the people who showed up early were treated to a rather disgusting show of affection between James Potter and his new girlfriend. His girlfriend, a pretty blonde Gryffindor, appeared to be sucking his face off, and, while James didn't look quite as enthusiastic as she did, he didn't appear to be very troubled, either.

"I thought he was gay," murmured Scorpius. He didn't mean to say it loud enough for anyone else to hear, but apparently Al--who had come up behind Scorpius without his knowledge--did.

"James, gay? You are referring to my brother, right?" he asked. Scorpius blinked up at him, a bit dazed.

"Er, yes, I was." Was Al actually talking to him?

Al snorted. "What could make you think macho-man James was a poof?"

At that moment, Scorpius was too dazed by the fact that Al was talking to him to actually remember why he was so sure James was gay. Actually, Scorpius was quite sure James could hand him an invite to his marriage with the Giant Squid, and Scorpius wouldn't even blink because _Al was talking to him! _

"Scorpius--"

"Al, we need to talk." Scorpius wasn't actually prepared to say those words, so when they came out of his mouth, he was more than a bit surprised.

Al looked crestfallen. "I--do we have to?"

"I want to be friends with you, Al, I really do, but I need to know that you aren't just going to decide that we aren't friends again, tomorrow."

"I'd never do that!" cried Al. "I'd never just stop being your friend for no re--oh."

"Yeah, _oh_," said Scorpius. "I need to know _why _you stopped being my friend."

"Okay," said Al after a pregnant pause. "Okay, I'll tell you. But not now. Later."

Scorpius studied Al for a moment. His hair was as messy as ever, and his eyes were still their normal emerald, but something about him seemed different. Something Scorpius couldn't quite put his finger on. It wasn't that his tan had faded slightly, or even that his smile wasn't quite as bright as before. It was more…like something inside Al had broken.

Scorpius had made it his duty, since he first noticed this in Al's eyes, to make Al better and for a while it _had _been better, and Al looked happy. But the sadness was back again, and even stronger than before. Scorpius wasn't quite sure if he could fix it this time.

But he was going to try.

"All right, Al. Later."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello, all! I've just gotten back from Florida, and I am quite sunburnt! Fair skin+Sun-Sunscreen=Poor Livvy!_

_Nina: Since you signed without an actual username, I'll reply to you here and hope you read it. I actually based Al on a mixture of two of my friends, and Scorpius is just...I'm not sure, he just sort of comes to me, I guess? Anyway, I'd really like to see your story when you're done, if that's alright. _

_So, what do you think is going to happen next? Will Al tell Scorpius? Will they stay friends? Or...will all hell break loose?  
_


	12. Mmm, Sleep Deprived Titles, FTW

_Disclaimer: If this belonged to me, Albus and Scorpius wouldn't exist, because their daddies would be too busy snogging each other to have kids._

_**No Albino Peacocks were emotionally scarred in the making of this fanfic.**  
_

* * *

**22. **_The first time Al lets himself._

Al was completely prepared to tell Scorpius absolutely everything. He even had planned for the eventuality that Scorpius would no longer want to be friends with him. (He'd made Rose promise to let him sleep under her bed. Rose had given him a funny look before walking away, which Al took to mean yes.)

Still, by the time term was over, Al still hadn't told Scorpius. He wasn't quite sure why Scorpius let him get away with it, actually. No, that wasn't true. He'd seen the look in Scorpius's eyes when he thought Al wasn't paying him any mind. It was pity, and damn it, Al did not take kindly to being pitied. He didn't feel any less enamored with Scorpius, though, which sickened him a bit.

That wasn't the worst thing, though. No, what was the absolute worst thing was the fact that whenever Al was around Scorpius, his skin crawled. It wasn't a "Hey, this guy toting the axe surely is a nice guy, but I do feel a bit odd around him" kind of feel. It was more of a "Scorpius Malfoy has the nicest lips I've ever seen, and if he doesn't stop biting them like that I'm probably going to go mad" thing.

Al looked up at where his best mate was sitting on the seat in front of him. He was reading a book, and Scorpius, being Scorpius, was so intensely into the book that he had that little furrow between his brows. And of course, he was biting his lip.

"Would you stop doing that?" hissed Al. Scorpius looked up.

"Hmm? Stop doing what?" asked Scorpius. He looked so confused that Al felt all his anger dissipate. (And if Al was being completely honest, there was more longing there than anything.)

"Er, I was talking to Lily. She keeps kicking the seat," said Al. He turned to glare at Lily, who'd stopped her foot mid-kick, so it hung out in front of her oddly.

"Oops! Sorry, Allie," she said. But she was looking up at him with the look his mother gave him routinely. The _I know exactly what you're thinking, honestly, who do you think I am? Your father?_

Lily turned to Scorpius. "Hey, Scorpy, I was just wondering, are you gay?"

Al elbowed his sister sharply, but she merely grinned up at him. How she was in Gryffindor and not Slytherin was anyone's guess.

Scorpius looked confused. "No, why do you ask?"

Lily giggled. "Oh, no reason at all. Did you know Al is?"

Now Scorpius looked vaguely amused. "Of course. Again, why do you ask?"

"I was just checking," said Lily. She leaned in and whispered, "I think Al thinks you're horrified of him because of it."

"What? Al, do you really think that?" asked Scorpius. His voice was soft when he continued. "Because you're my best mate, no matter what."

Al was blushing now, but his heart tugged at the gentleness of Scorpius's voice. _Merlin, such a girl._

"Thanks," mumbled Al. "Now, if we're done discussing my love lif--"

He was interrupted when James stormed into the compartment. His face was nearly as red as his hair, and he looked absolutely livid. A quick glance at Lily told Al that she was a bit frightened, which frightened Al. Lily was the only person who could actually handle James at his worst, and this was certainly not his best.

"Have you heard that Teddy and Victoire made their engagement public? Everyone knows now!" cried James. His eyes flashed. "She's barely even an adult!"

"She is out of Hogwarts now," said Al. "So, even if she is barely an adult, she still _is _an adult."

James glared at Al. "Oh shut up, Al! Like you even know what you're talking about! Honestly, you act like you're such a genius just because you're bloody thirteen! Well, I'm fourteen--nearly fifteen--which means _I know more than you_! So shut up!"

"Calm down!" exclaimed Scorpius. James snarled--he actually snarled!--before turning to Scorpius. His normally amused looking eyes were dark and almost frightening.

"What the bloody hell do you know, Malfoy? Honestly, the son of a Death Eater telling me to calm down! You're pathetic."

Before Al even knew what he was doing, he was standing in front of James, his hand covered in blood and James was clutching his nose as blood streamed out of it.

"Al!" cried Lily. She grabbed James's arm, stopping momentarily to glare at Al, "When Dad hears about this you are going to be in so much trouble you…you…you arsehead!"

Then, Lily stormed out of the compartment dragging a cursing James behind her. Al turned to Scorpius who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Al?" he asked, his voice cautious. "Al, are you okay?"

"He said your father was a Death Eater," said Al, gazing down at his bloodied hand. When Scorpius laughed, Al looked back up at him.

"Al, my father _was _a Death Eater," said Scorpius.

"Yes, but you hate when people talk about it," said Al. He was looking at Scorpius curiously now. "Don't you?"

"Well yes, of course, but you didn't have to do that," said Scorpius. "I mean, I don't want you to. It was nice of course, and I appreciate it, but your family aren't exactly my biggest fans already, and this is probably not going to help."

"I did it because you're my friend, and I'd do it again if I had the chance. I don't care if my parents are mad, you're my mate and if someone says something bad about you I'm going to defend you because you're my best mate and that's what best mates do, all right?" Al was shouting now, and Scorpius was staring at him with something a bit confusing in his eyes. There was a moment of silence before Scorpius launched himself at Al and wrapped him in a tight hug. Al, surprised, didn't hug back for a few moments.

"I love you, Al," whispered Scorpius. His breath was warm against Al's ear, and even though he knew Scorpius didn't mean it the way Al wanted him to, he felt better.

He knew that when he got to the platform, his parents would likely punish him extensively, but at the moment he was content to simply wrap his arms around Scorpius's slight frame and lose himself in the moment.

**23. **_The first time Draco Malfoy forbids Scorpius from being friends with Al._

Scorpius was at home unpacking when his father got back. He had been away on some mission, according to Scorpius's grandmum, and since Scorpius's dad was always in a state when he got back from one of his auror missions, Scorpius decided it best to continue packing and wait until the next day to greet his father.

It surprised him, then, when his bedroom door flew open and an unusually red Draco Malfoy entered. He looked incredibly furious, and when he saw Scorpius kneeling by his trunk, his eyes narrowed.

"You will not see, speak to, or in any other way associate yourself with that Potter boy again. Is that clear?" His father wasn't yelling, but there was something in his voice that made Scorpius nod. Anyway, his father is likely to calm down within a few days, and then he'd be allowed to see Al again.

Only, a week later and his father still refused to let him owl Al. He'd taken away Scorpius's owl, even, and although this irritated Scorpius, Al had his own owl, and he'd write Scorpius soon enough.

But he didn't. Not even a simple hello. It was three weeks into summer hols and he hadn't heard from Al at all.

His father seemed unnecessarily delighted by this, and after much prodding he finally convinced Scorpius that meeting with the daughter of his childhood girlfriend was an excellent idea. Scorpius dislikes nearly every person his father wants him to befriend, but Cecelia Parkinson-Zabini is surprisingly funny, and he finds that he likes her quite a bit. She's two years above him, and in Slytherin, and Scorpius wondered why he hasn't met her.

When he voiced this to Cecelia, she laughed. Then, she leaned in, as if about to tell a large secret and whispered, "I'm surprised you even noticed there was anyone at Hogwarts other than Albus Potter."

Scorpius's face darkened at this. He effected a pose he'd seen his father wear once. "I don't care at all about that…jerk."

"Really?" asked Cecelia. She laughed again; a high, tinkly noise. Utterly girlish. "Shame."

"Oh?" asked Scorpius. "Why's that?"

Instead of answering, Cecelia just frowned down at him. Then, she shook her head. "For such a smart boy, you're surprisingly stupid."

"Well," said Scorpius, a bit defensively. "who said I was smart in the first place?"

"My brother," said Cecelia. She flipped her brown hair impatiently. "He's in your year. Clive?"

"Oh," said Scorpius. He frowned. "I don't particularly like your brother."

Cecelia laughed again, and it seemed a bit mocking. "No, with the way he's been on with Potter, I wouldn't suppose you'd be friendly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Scorpius. Cecelia was beginning to annoy him; acting like she knew all there was to know about Scorpius Malfoy after only three meetings. "S'not like I'm against gay guys, or such."

"Well, of course not," said Cecelia, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Scorpius, my friend, you are adorably naïve. In fact, I rather think it's my duty to introduce you to the ways of the world." Cecelia sighed. "Such is a Parkinson's job."

"What do you mean?" asked Scorpius. Cecelia flipped her hair again and sighed.

"Isn't it obvious, my dear? You're nearly what…? Fourteen? And yet you act quite a bit like a seven year old." Cecelia looked down at Scorpius, her blue eyes sparkling just a bit too much for his taste. "It's adorable and charming, I'm sure, but the world is full of big, bad nasties just waiting to take advantage of little things like you." Cecelia smirked at Scorpius. "Besides, you are far too Hufflepuff to be a Slytherin."

Being called a Hufflepuff is enough to throw any Slytherin--even the milder ones like Scorpius--into a fit of mad rage. So, of course Scorpius had to prove her wrong.

"What exactly do I have to do to be more Slytherin?" asked Scorpius. He was a bit worried. As it was, Cecelia frightened him and awed him. He couldn't imagine what would be in store for him if he actually went along with her.

Scorpius began to regret his words when Cecelia stood up. The way the sun hit her hair made it glow faintly red, and her grin was full of far too many teeth to be soothing.

"Just follow my lead, grasshopper, and we'll have those 'Puffs running away from you, instead of taking you in as their own with many hugs and friendship bracelets exchanged," said Cecelia. She smirked at Scorpius once more before glaring down at one of the peacocks. Although Scorpius can't actually see its face, he imagines its eyes widen before it scurries away, and when Cecelia grins down at him, he wishes he could run away with it.

* * *

_Author's Note: It's much too late for me to be writing, and I'll probably want to take this off when I read it over again tomorrow, but as it is...here's the newest chapter! Much love to you all, every one! Er...wait, sorry, I seem to have forgotten I'm not Tiny Tim. Apologies and all that._

_Now, off to bed! (Or, more likely, me trying to sleep for about ten seconds before I turn back to writing. I have a problem. I really do.)  
_


	13. Teddy the Sage

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All praise Jo.  


* * *

24. **_The first time Al 'met' Cecelia._

Scorpius hadn't written to him. Not once during the summer had he gotten a letter from him. Clive had written to him, even, but not Scorpius.

This had made Al so incredibly upset that for the first half of July he'd taken to moping in his room, only coming out for mealtimes. He hadn't even gone to say hello when Lily told him Teddy was there.

* * *

"_Al, stop being such a cow and come say hullo to Teddy," said Lily. She dug her nails into Al's arm, and he pulled away with a yelp. Then, he burrowed deeper under his covers._

"_Leave me alone," he muttered. The warmth of his bed seeped into his bones, and it was almost okay that his blankets were Gryffindor red._

"_Merlin, Al. Stop acting like a bloody girl," said Lily. She sighed, and Al could almost picture her; hands on her hips, hair just a shade darker than her face. "Wallowing isn't going to help anything, Albus."_

"_My name is _Al_!" Al clenched his teeth. "And m'not wallowing. It's not even eight yet. I'm _sleeping_." Al stopped a second and rubbed the claw marks on his arm. When Lily sat down on his bed, Al grumbled. "Besides, James is asleep too, and you aren't scarring him up."_

"_That is because James actually has a reason to mope," said Lily. Al threw off his covers and stared at her. She didn't seem to notice; she looked troubled. "His boy troubles are actually serious."_

"_Oh, of course! When Al has a problem, he's just being dramatic, but the second James decides to throw a hissy fit, suddenly you're all over him." Al glared at her. "I feel for your future children."_

"_And why's that? Because they'll have to have a stroppy cow for an uncle?"_

"_No, because eleven of the dozen or so you'll have--Merlin knows there'll be at least that many with the way _you _are--will be shunned once you choose your favorite." Al looked up at Lily, who was glaring at him something fierce. She opened her mouth._

_There was a knock, though, and it interrupted her. Lily pushed off Al's bed and stalked over to the door, pausing momentarily when she opened it to mutter to the person on the other side._

_Teddy walked in a moment later, confusion written all over his face. He was carrying a tray with tea on it, which he set down next to Al's bed. _

"_Erm, Lily says you're having…boy troubles?" _

"_Lily's an evil little girl who will never ever find love," muttered Al. He sat up and grabbed one of the tea cups, nearly crushing it. Teddy took the other._

"_I see," said Teddy. He took a careful sip of tea. It seemed as if Teddy was waiting for Al to continue, so he did._

"_Why aren't you with James? He may be sulking, but surely he'd let you in," said Al. He liked Teddy, but at the moment he wanted to…well, he wanted to wallow._

"_Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with the mystery that is Al Potter," said Teddy. He took another sip of tea, wincing a bit--Al's mum never had been very good at tea making._

_Al snorted. "Please, everyone knows James is your favorite." Al narrowed his eyes. "And everyone knows you're his. I wonder why he let Lily in and not you."_

_Teddy looked up; surprised. "He let Lily in? Did he tell her why he was upset?"_

"_Boy troubles--" Al was stopped when the tea currently occupying Teddy's mouth decided it was more fun on Al's face. _

"_Merlin! I'm so sorry Al, I don't know what happened!" cried Teddy. He grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Al's face. "Are you okay?" Teddy's handkerchief pulled away from Al's face, but he was still wet. "Shit, Al, it hurt that bad?"_

"_I'm not crying because of the tea you git!" cried Al. He'd never actually yelled at Teddy before. It felt awful._

_Teddy didn't speak for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?" When Al didn't reply, Teddy went on. "I'm quite good at giving advice."_

"_Oh, really? Well, let's see, where should I begin?" asked Al in mock seriousness. He put up a finger. "Ah! Of course. I fancy my best friend, but am too afraid to actually do anything because that could ruin everything, and besides that, he's probably straight, and I'm the worst best friend in the world, because whenever he's going on about some new book he's read, all I can think about is what it felt like to kiss him!" Al was yelling by now, and he somehow found himself on his feet. He stared down at Teddy. "So, seeing as how I doubt you've gone through any of that, no Teddy, I don't think you're that good at giving advice!"_

_There was a moment when Teddy stared at Al with such ferocity that he thought Teddy was going to yell at him. Then, his face softened and he stood up. "You'd be surprised by what other people have gone through, Al. You've always been one of my favorite Weasleys, because you're generally a bit more sensible than the others. Don't go ruining it by acting as if you're the only one who's struggled."_

_Al's shoulders sagged, and he slumped back down on his bed. "'m sorry, Teddy. I've been a right little snot. I'm just really upset." He glared at Teddy. "And if you tell anyone I admitted to having feelings, I will terrorize you in ways you know not of."_

_Teddy laughed. "Al, I've seen you in nappies. I've _changed _your nappies. You will never be able to frighten me again. But don't worry. I won't let anyone know that the big, bad Slytherin is actually human."_

_Al could feel his face morph into a frown. "That's what I used to call Scorpius, when he tried acting like his father."_

"_Is it him, then?" Teddy's voice was soft. Al stared down at his hands, wishing he weren't so…unqualified to handle all this. Al looked up suddenly._

"_Teddy, with Victoire, how did you know she was the right person for you? I mean, is there something that happens where it just hits you that this is the right one for you?" asked Al. Teddy pursed his lips, staring down at Al for several long moments._

"_Love isn't an easy thing, Al. There are no easy outs in it, and because of that, I guess you really can't ever be sure that the person you're with is the perfect one." Teddy's voice was quiet when he went on. "And even if they aren't the perfect one, sometimes they're the right one, because of other factors." Teddy shook his head. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…if you want to be absolutely sure, Al, you have to pick the person just because you love them, and don't let anything else cloud your judgment. If you want to be sure, the only thing that can matter is that you love them. Everything else must be completely irrelevant."_

_Al had the nagging suspicion that something he wasn't involved in was going through Teddy's mind, and he wanted to ask, "Is Victoire your perfect one?" but even he felt saying that would be a bit too girlish._

"_You should try to talk to James now," said Al. "Or if he won't let you in, Lily. I think she was a bit put off by what I said earlier."_

"_I'll go talk to her," said Teddy. He stood up, stretching slightly before grabbing the tea tray. He was nearly to the door when Al spoke._

"_Teddy?" Teddy turned around. "Would you mind not telling anyone that I'm…gay, or that I fancy Scorpius?"_

"_Of course, Al." Teddy bit his lip. "But you know it isn't anything to be ashamed about, right?"_

"'_Course I know that. But everyone would make a big deal about it, because of Dad, you know. People went barmy when I was put into Slytherin. Merlin knows how they'd act if they found out I fancied boys." _

_Teddy nodded. "Sure. But…Al? You do need to tell your father. I'm not going to push you, but he'll want to know. And I'm positive he won't be upset or anything."_

"_I know, and I will. Just not yet." Al closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep. Then he forced one open. "Oh, and Teddy? Thanks for the advice. You've al--always been like the older brother I never had."_

_There was a hint of amusement in Teddy's voice. "And what about James?"_

"_James is a poncy little git who clearly isn't related to the fabulousness that is--" Al had to stifle a yawn, and he sighed contentedly before continuing. "--Albus Severus Potter."_

_Teddy chuckled. "I'll be sure to let him know." Al thought he heard a muttered _If he ever speaks to me again _but he was already drifting off to sleep, so he wasn't paying much attention._

* * *

Al had thought a lot about what Teddy had said over the next few months, coming finally to the conclusion that before risking everything to tell Scorpius how he felt about him, he'd wait to see if Scorpius gave any signs that the attraction was mutual.

With this in mind, Al was feeling quite lighthearted when he boarded the Hogwarts Express and made his way to his usual compartment. He was planning to chew Scorpius out about not writing him, and then act like he normally did. It was a brilliant plan, in his opinion.

When he got to the compartment, however, he found a slight problem. He didn't feel Scorpius would be able to talk with the way that Parkinson girl was attacking him.

Okay, "attacking" might not be right. Perhaps, sitting in his lap, laughing, was better. Still, they looked altogether too cozy, and Al found that his heart hurt too much to breath. The way Scorpius's eyes sparkled…well, he hadn't seen that look on Scorpius, ever.

And it wasn't as if Al could even really blame Scorpius. Parkinson _was _beautiful; long, brunette hair, darkish eyes, and a smile that would make Salazar himself proud. For Merlin's sake, she was a _Parkinson. _Everyone knew how Scorpius's dad and her mum had gotten along at school. Really, Al should have seen it coming. The knowledge of this didn't make him feel any better.

Turning away from the compartment, Al quickly decided that perhaps sitting with Rose would be best.

**25. **_The first time Scorpius talks to Al(after)_

Scorpius had spent the entire summer with Cecelia, and he _was _actually feeling a bit more Slytherin like. He certainly could smirk like one, and if his witty banter was anything to go by, then he was making progress. Cecelia had even taught him the--surprisingly easy--trick to schooling your emotions.

Still, Scorpius couldn't quite hide his feelings when, after an entire summer of not seeing Al, his supposed best mate decided sitting with Rose and the rest of his cousins was better than sitting with Scorpius. And, he hadn't even _asked _if Scorpius wanted to sit by him. Truth be told, Scorpius couldn't help but feel a bit like on his first day, when nobody liked him. He had Cecelia, sure, and she was great, but she wasn't Al.

So, after telling Cecelia what he was going to do, Scorpius caught up with Al before going into the Great Hall and pulled him into a corner so they could talk.

Al looked surprised at first, but then he was scowling. "What's the matter? Did your girlfriend ditch you?"

"Girlfriend?" Scorpius scrunched his nose. "Do you mean Cecelia?"

"So she is your girlfriend, then?" asked Al. For a second there was something painful in his eyes, but in a moment he was scowling again. "I thought you had better taste."

"Al! Cecelia is brilliant!" said Scorpius. He raised an eyebrow. "Besides, it isn't as if I was this upset when I caught you snogging her brother."

Al's scowl dropped away, and he blinked several times. "No, you really weren't, were you?" Then, quiet enough as to be to himself. "_That's it, then_."

Before Scorpius really knew what was happening, Al had pushed past him and by the time Scorpius had turned around his dark head was already disappearing around a corner.

A nagging part of Scorpius said that he had just lost his best friend. He would have given anything at that moment to be proven wrong.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay! New chapter! I love Teddy, so having him here was fun. Any thoughts on this chapter? Any thoughts on when(or, you know, if)the two adorable ones are going to get together? Ta!_


	14. James the Sage?

**Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry.  


* * *

26. **_The first time Al actually took James's advice._

The next few weeks passed excruciatingly slowly for Al. He hadn't been able to talk to Scorpius since he'd come to his revelation--that Scorpius didn't fancy him, would never fancy him, and that the kiss had been a fluke.

It hurt. _A lot_. But Al knew he had to get over it. Unfortunately, having to spend so much time in close proximity with Scorpius didn't help at all. How was Al supposed to get over Scorpius when he was always there, with his shy smile, and his always perfect blonde hair, and those eyes that couldn't stop staring at Al like a lost puppy.

But Al didn't _want _to avoid Scorpius. Honestly, the last time he had he'd hurt Scorpius. Which had hurt him. Which he didn't want to do again. But at the same time, Al couldn't do anything but moon whenever Scorpius was around.

So, Al devised a plan, involving copious amounts of whipped cream, a well timed departure, and an actual puppy dog.

Of course, Rose immediately nixed the plan, stating it was, "Absolute rubbish," and Al was, "An idiot for even thinking about it!" She thought, stupidly, that Al really ought to just tell Scorpius everything, but Al knew that, while Rose was generally quite brilliant, she was also a girl, and girls just didn't know much about boys. It was a thought that almost always held true for Al.

Finally, after a week of just saying the necessary to Scorpius, Al went to talk to James. If anyone would know what to do, it would be the brutish Gryffindor. He was a bit opposite of Rose in that respect; he knew nothing _but _boys.

After searching the kitchens, James's dorm, James's bedroom, and even the Quidditch pitch, Al finally found James in,of all places, the library. He was writing something on a piece of parchment that apparently required so much concentration that he didn't even notice Al sneaking up behinmd him. So much for James following in their father's footsteps to become an Auror.

When Al placed a hand on James's shoulder so he could lean in and read what James was writing, James jumped nearly a foot in the air and let out a string of expletives that Al figured James had learned from Uncle Charlie.

"Merlin, Al, are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?" hissed James, clutching his chest dramatically. Al rolled his eyes.

"Baby," he muttered. His eyes drifted back towards the parchment. Written largely across the top was _Dear Teddy_. "Have you finally started talking to Teddy then?"

"Please, Al. I'm not a fairy like you; Teddy and I have been talking for weeks now," James said with a snort. His eyes flickered back to the paper and he let out an exasperated sigh. "If you're done trying to kill me, sod off."

"Wait, I need your advice!" exclaimed Al when James tried to push him away. James stared at him, eyes narrowed.

"Since when have you needed _my _advice? Don't you have Red for that?" _Red _had been James's nickname for Rose ever since he first pulled her hair when she'd been just a wee baby. It wasn't because of her hair at all. No, it was because at the first tug of her scarlet hair, Rose's face had turned burgundy and she'd wailed her lungs out until she was hoarse. Although Rose hated it--she denied it had ever happened--Al secretly thought it was a good description of the girl when angry.

"Rose doesn't get what I need advice on. She's not very wise in the ways of the lad, I'm afraid," said Al wisely. James snorted and turned back to his parchment.

"How should I end this?" asked James, more to himself than Al. "_Love James _seems a bit too childish, but _Sincerely James _is too formal."

"Just write _James_," said Al. He huffed. "Anyway, I--ahem, a _friend _of mine happens to have a crush on another friend of his, and he doesn't think he can stand another minute of just being friends, but he thinks that telling the other friend would ruin their friendship. What should he do?"

James looked up at Al with one eyebrow cocked. After a moment, he frowned. "Al, have you been talking to Lily again? I thought I made that girl promise never to tell anyone what I'd told her. Merlin, if she's told Teddy, I'll kill her, I really will!"

"Lily and Teddy? What are you on about? I'm talking about me and Scorpoius. Wait, why? Does Lily like Teddy? Oh man, Victoire is going to be so pissed!" Al clapped his hands in glee. It was a well known fact within the Potter-Weasley family that Victoire and Al had, for some reason, hated each other since birth. Victoire claimed she held nothing for the boy but indifference, but the scars on Al's shins from where she'd kicked him with her ridiculously pointy heels said otherwise.

James looked at Al as if he were watching a monkey perform acrobatics on top of an elephant. In other words, like he was watching the most ridiculous and amusing thing in the world. "Al," he began slowly, "Are you really this stupid? I mean, Merlin, if Lily figured it out, I figured you and Red would." There was a pause, then James smirked. "Well, at least Red would have, and then she'd have told you."

"What are you even talking about James?" asked Al. He shook his head. "I don't have time for this; just tell me what to do with Scorpius."

"Well…I guess, based on personal experience," began James, "you ought to just tell him. It'll save a lot of time and trouble in the future."

Al sat for a moment, contemplating, before giving a sharp nod. "All right, I'll do it." He stood up. "Thanks, James."

"Don't mention it, ever. I need to keep my reputation as a scary Gryffindor up, else the firsties and Slytherins won't be afraid of me," said James, puffing up his chest. Al snorted.

"Please, James, not even little June Longbottom is afraid of you, and she's eight."

James glared at Al and turned back to his parchment, tapping his quill against his cheek while staring intently at the paper. Al turned to leave, then paused.

"You know Teddy isn't going to care what you write, so long as you've written him, right?" said Al. James looked up at him with an unascertainable expression.

"Maybe before, Al, but now…" James sighed, "I've fucked it all up, and if this letter isn't completely perfect, Teddy'll want nothing to do with me. So leave me to it, yeah?"

"Maybe I could--"

James held up a hand. "I've got it," he said roughly, "Now go confess your undying love to Malfoy, or whatever."

Al looked at James for several long moments before nodding and heading towards the door.

For once in his life, James had actually given him sound advice, and Al wanted nothing more than to take it.

And this time? This time Scorpius would actually remember it. Because there was no way in hell that Al was going through it all again.

* * *

Author's Note: Ahhh, I haven't posted in forever! Sorry! Also, sorry that this is way shorted than usual, but I figured this was better than nothing. Can anyone guess what will happen next? Will Al's words woo Scorpius, or will Scorpius not feel the same way? Stay tuned!


	15. Harry's Favorite!

Disclaimer: Not mine(else Remus/Sirius would be canon)

* * *

**27. **_The first time Scorpius and Al really fought._

Scorpius was sitting on his bed, reading a book when Al bolted in. He looked up, surprised to see the boy, as he hadn't exactly been seeking Scorpius out for the past week or so.

Al was panting for air, and his face was red with exertion. Scorpius wanted to blame Al's messy hair on his running, but figured it had probably been that way before.

After taking a few moments presumably to calm down, Al walked over and sat down on Scorpius's bed. He fiddled with his hands for a few moments before looking Scorpius in the eye. When he spoke, his words were careful. "I know I've been a bit…distant lately, but it's only because I've realized something insanely important, and it was confusing me."

"Oh?" asked Scorpius, cocking his head. "What's that?"

Al looked up at him, and Scorpius could see fear in his eyes. _Oh Merlin! _thought Scorpius._ It's something really awful; otherwise he wouldn't be so reluctant. _

"Obviously, you know I'm…gay." Scorpius nodded; was that it? No, Al wasn't finished. "But there's something else you must know. I have feelings for--"

"Scorpius? Scorpius, where are you? I need to talk to you about the dance on Friday." Cecelia burst into the room and began blabbering on about the dance she was taking Scorpius to that weekend. It was supposed to be for fifth years, but she thought she could get Scorpius in.

Cecelia had been making her way to Scorpius's bed, but stopped once she saw Al. "Oh, hey, Potter. What are you doing here?"

"It's my room," said Al. He sounded odd to Scorpius, and upon looking at the dark haired boys, Scorpius realized his teeth were clenched. "I was trying to talk to Scorpius before you so rudely interrupted."

Cecelia looked from Scorpius to Al. "I see." She looked at Scorpius curiously. "Well, I need to talk to Scorpius as well, so if you'd hurry?"

"I'll take as long as I need, actually." Al's voice was icy, and though it wasn't directed at Scorpius, he still shivered.

Cecelia frowned. "Alright." She looked at Scorpius for a long while before leaving.

"So, you're going to a dance with Cecelia?" asked Al. Scorpius looked at him, surprised.

"Er, yes, I guess." He scratches his head. "But isn't there something you wanted to say?"

"Is Cecelia your girlfriend?" asked Al. His voice was low and menacing, and Scorpius kind of wanted to punch him. What was his problem?

"Sort of? I mean, I guess, yeah. Why?" asked Scorpius. Al turned to him, and his eyes narrowed.

"Isn't she a bit of a slag? I mean, she's dating a third year and she's a fifth year." said Al. "I bet she has some awful condition that all the fifth years know about, which is why none of them are out with her."

"Al! Cecelia is my best friend, and I won't have you talking like that about her." One of the things Cecelia had taught him was to have a backbone. He just kind of wished the first person he tried it on wasn't his best friend.

"But she's--" Al stopped, and all the menace dropped from his face. "She's your best friend? I thought I was your best friend."

"Well, maybe if you'd written to me even once this summer, I would've remembered!" cried Scorpius. He knew he oughtn't to be, but he was still rather miffed that Al hadn't written, and that he hadn't sat by him on the train. (Still, Al was his best friend, even if at the moment he kind of wanted to hex him.)

"I couldn't! My dad took away my owl because James said we'd made fun of him on the train, and I couldn't write to you." Al was on his feet now, staring at Scorpius in a way that made his blood boil. "It wasn't _my _fault at all. What's your excuse?"

"My excuse? Maybe that my father didn't want me to talk to the son of the guy who got him demoted?" said Scorpius. His father had yelled about it for nearly the entire summer, and that was part of the reason he became so close with Cecelia. Going out with her meant not having to be around when his father was in one of his moods.

"My dad didn't get yours demoted! Your dad did that pretty well on his own when he didn't file his paperwork correctly and that guy ended up getting set free," said Al. He sneered. "Maybe if yours was more competent people would like him as much as they like my father!" Al paused, and something not very nice glinted in his eyes. "Then again, competent or not, who would like a former Death Eater?"

Now, though Scorpius's father was nowhere near a saint, Scorpius loved him more than almost anyone--save maybe his mum--and even Al wasn't going to be allowed to say anything bad about him. "Al, just say whatever you wanted to say and then go, or I'll go. Whatever, I just don't want to be around such a narrow-minded arse."

"Well, I was going to say that I'm bloody well in love with you, but you know what? I'm not anymore. Go talk with your little bint; I don't care." Al turned to the door, reaching for the doorknob before turning around. "Oh, and in case you're so incredibly thick that you didn't understand: we are not friends, you will not talk to me, and I will not talk to you. We are housemates, nothing more."

Then, before Scorpius could say anything more, Al was out the door, shoving roughly past a wide-eyed Cecelia. Cecelia stepped into the room and gently dragged Scorpius over to his bed where she held onto him tightly. Sometimes, Scorpius was rather glad that Cecelia wasn't completely Slytherin.

As Scorpius sat in Cecelia's embrace, one singular thought went through his mind:_ Al's in love with me._ Various moments throughout their friendship passed through Scorpius's mind, and all he could think was:_ Is that the only reason he wanted to be my friend? Because he fancies me? Is that the only reason he deigned to be friends with a Malfoy?_

And, though Scorpius knew it shouldn't have, this bothered him much more than the fact that Al liked him. Because there was a possibility—and if Scorpius were being honest, it was quite a large one—that his entire friendship with Al had been a sham, a way for Al to make his move.

For the first time in a long time, Scorpius felt like crying.

**28.**_ The first time Al told someone (other than Lily, and Rose, and Teddy, and well, Hugo, even though Al hadn't actually told _him_.)_

Slytherins, in general, are terribly prone to gossip. Really, it was best shown in an incident that happened in Al's first year. Amanda Bulstrode and Kevin Thorne were dating, and had been for several months when Kevin told a friend that he was planning on breaking up with Amanda. Before he'd even gotten out of bed the next morning, he found himself being mercilessly hexed by his girlfriend. He'd ended up with a permanently twitchy eye, and let's just say that his bits were never quite the same again.

Al was used to it though, seeing as being a Potter brought even more gossip upon him. He, in fact, took joy in learning of other people's miserable lives—Potter was something of a sadist, you see. However, when Clarisse Bulstrode—Amanda's little sister—came up to him a week after "The Scorpius Incident" he felt sure that he'd never listen to the stupid gossip his housemates told ever again.

Especially when it involved Scorpius getting detention for being caught in a rather compromising position with one Cecelia Parkinson. Now, said compromising position didn't involve much more than the two snogging, and Scorpius getting one hand up Cecelia's shirt, but it still hurt Al more than he cared to admit. Honestly, the prat wasn't even talking to him, and then he had to make matters worse by shoving his relationship with Cecelia right in Scorpius's face.

Al wanted to be mad at him. He wanted to rant and rave and yell. Still, all he could think about when he thought of Scorpius was him kissing Cecelia. Then, his anger turned to pain, and he had to throw himself into something else to take his mind off it. Usually, the thing he threw himself into was Quidditch, and as such he became more adept than before at Quidditch during the first few weeks of Scorpius's new relationship.

This probably wasn't helped by the fact that every morning he woke up early and sprinted outside to fly, and every evening he waited until just before curfew—and if he had the invisibility cloak, just after curfew—to go back to his dorm. It wasn't that he was avoiding Scorpius as much as…well he was avoiding Scorpius. Frankly, this lack of courage on Al's part just reminded him why he was a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor. His self preservation came before silly courage.

Rose and Lily, ever the meddlers, tried talking to him several times, and even Hugo tried once or twice. Not surprisingly, Lily was the only one not to give up after the second week.

_Very _surprisingly, it was James that actually got Al to talk about it. Not to him, of course, but it was James's actions that sent the whole thing spinning into action.

"Al! Get back here! We aren't done talking, yet!" Lily's whining voice followed Al as he sprinted up the stairs to the Gryffindor boy's fourth year dorm. It was his brother's, and he figured if he stayed there long enough, Lily would eventually get bored and he could slip out.

Unfortunately, he forgot that Lily was also a Potter, and she was just as stubborn as he was. Fifteen minutes later, he began rifling through James's trunk.

At first, there was nothing in there very interesting—except a _Playwitch _magazine that was covered in a thin layer of dust—but when Al decided to take out James's pants and spell them, he found a hidden stash of letters.

The first one, dated a month ago, was from his mum.

_James,_

_I want you to know that no matter what you decide, I will __always__ love you. I know that things are confusing and screwed up right now, but I promise you things will get better. I know they will, because you have Potter blood—which makes you absurdly lucky—and Weasley blood—which makes you absurdly stubborn. With both of those, there's no way you won't come out on top._

_Now, about this boy __your friend fancies. Have __they told them about it yet? If not, I think it's best for them to say something. I know it's scary, and increasingly terrifying, but it's best to just get it over with. Trust me, mums know these things._

_Love,_

_Mum_

The next, dated three weeks ago, was also from his mum.

_James,_

_Alright, smart ass, you're right. I didn't actually tell your father that I fancied him so much as I dated every guy I could to get him to notice me. Still, we're divorced, aren't we? Then that just proves how my other way would work so much better. Just think about it, yeah?_

_No, Victoire hasn't told me the date of her wedding, yet. Bill says Teddy wants to wait until he's completely done with Auror training before they tie the knot. Says he doesn't want to wed until he's certain he can provide for a family. Merlin, but he reminds me of his father. Well, up until the end. Near the end there Lupin was a real __arse__ Ahem, I mean: the stress of the war must have gotten to him._

_Anyway, has your friend talked to this boy yet? _

_Love,_

_Mum_

After Al had read the letters both twice, a lot of things suddenly made sense to him. His brother was in love with some guy, and that's why he was such an arse to Teddy; he'd obviously thought Teddy would be spooked that he was bent. It was ridiculous, though, seeing as how easily Teddy had accepted Al.

Al carefully placed the letters back in James's trunk and replaced everything he'd taken out. He was about to stand up and check to see if Lily had left yet, when he noticed a crumpled piece of parchment lying beneath James's bed.

His fingers had just closed around the parchment when the sound of footsteps bounding up the stairs had Al on his feet. James ran in and grinned.

"Lily told me you were up here. Said you were too poncy to talk to her about your feelings," he said. "I was thinking about forcing you down here, but then I remembered the talk she tried to make me have a few weeks ago and…well…" For a second, James bit his lip, and his eyes were slightly unfocused. Then, he looked up and grinned again—a bit less strong than before, though. "I didn't think even you deserved that. So, I've decided to let you borrow the invisibility cloak while I distract her. Sound good?"

"Sounds brilliant," said Al, letting out a sigh of relief. Having to face Lily would be…well, about as pleasant as telling his mum that he had a giant crush on the grandson of someone who'd nearly killed her.

James tossed Al the invisibility cloak and went back to the door. Once he was sure Al couldn't be seen—at least, that's what Al assumed he was doing—he bounded down the steps. Al gingerly made his way down, happy to hear James's voice mingling with Lily's.

"What do you mean he's not coming down? You're much stronger than him; can't you just pick him up?" asked Lily. Al scowled—no matter how many times he said it, no one listened to his, "I'm a seeker, I'm meant to be small," speech.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, Lily was standing with her hands on her hips, glaring up at him. For a second, Al's breath caught in his throat, and he thought she could see him. Then, she rolled her eyes and turned back to James, berating the mock solemn boy.

When Al got back to the dungeons, he immediately went to his dorm and began drafting out a letter to his father. James had always been closer to their mum and Lily had never been choosy when it came to being shown attention, but for Al, the only one he trusted for advice was his father.

Finally, at about half past two, his letter was done. After making a brief trip to the owlery, Al settled in and waited anxiously for his father's reply.

Luckily, as his father was on a stakeout in Hogsmeade, Al didn't have to wait long.

_Al,_

_ I must admit, I was rather surprised when I got your letter. I haven't heard from you in such a long time that I was afraid James had killed you with one of his pranks and the school was too afraid to tell me. (Or the opposite happened, and you were too busy in Azkaban to write.)_

_ Now, I know you put a lot of pleasantries in your letter, and sometimes soon I'd like to get together so we can talk, but for now I'm just going to address the largest part of your letter._

_ So…you think you fancy Scorpius Malfoy. I…really don't know what to say to that. I'm going to be honest, Al: I think basically everyone in the Malfoy family is a giant prick, and having them for in-laws would not be my preference._

_ However, if the two of you really like each other, there really isn't anything I can—or would—do to stop it. You know you've always been my favorite—shite, I'm awful at this parenting stuff, aren't I?—but even if you weren't, you're my son, and I'd love you._

_ Still, I can't say that I trust the lad. _

_ Uh-oh got to go, Allie. Your uncle thinks it's funny to slip ton tongue toffees into people's butterbeers. Git._

_ Dad_

After Al read the letter, he realized something. As messed up and misinformed as some of his father's ramblings were, they calmed him.

He hadn't felt so good in a long time.

* * *

_Author's Note: I feel like I haven't written in forever! I've been reading tons of amazing Draco/Harry, and I have to say, as much as this pairing is squee worthy, I really am loving the snark Draco brings. _

_Any thoughts, comments, suggestions, or just plain reviews? Then...REVIEW! Yay!_


	16. UST Loses a Letter

**29.**_ The first time Al…does something! (This is to benefit anyone who actually reads these)_

After talking to his dad through a series of letters, it was decided that Al would meet with his dad at the Hog's Head next Hogsmeade weekend. Al was, of course, looking forward to this immensely.

Unfortunately, the next Hogsmeade weekend was two weekends away, so he would have to wait. And in the meantime, every single time he saw Scorpius, the git tried to talk to him! Of all the nerve. Really, all Al wanted to do was have the boy leave him alone, and let his dad convince him that Scorpius wasn't right for him anyway. Still, Scorpius kept wanting to talk to Al, and Al…well, he wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

It got to be so bad, that Al took to wearing the invisibility cloak almost everywhere he went. James didn't even notice its absence, and Al got to avoid Scorpius. Everybody won, Al thought. Unluckily for him, he'd forgotten one person.

You see, Scorpius was a Slytherin for a reason, and one morning before Al managed to put the cloak on, he found himself with a chest full of Scorpius. The prat didn't even say anything at first; he just pursed his lips in concentration and muttered a few spells. Then, he turned back to Al and muttered one more.

"_Incarcerous._"

Suddenly, two ropes snaked around Al's bed and knotted themselves around his arms. Two similar ropes made their way around his legs. He struggled to move, but it was useless; he was trapped.

"_Scorpius_," he hissed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Al, but you wouldn't talk to me, and I _need _to talk to you, so I had to use some unpleasant options." Scorpius paused and stared down at the ropes. He muttered another spell, and they were silken ties instead of ropes. Al relaxed against them slightly, and Scorpius looked pleased. "Didn't know if I could do that."

"Congratulations," murmured Al. "Now what exactly do we need to talk about?"

Scorpius shifted on Al's chest until he somewhat straddled the boy. Al for the most part was feeling distinctly uncomfortable about the arrangement—what do you mean, "I don't believe you."?—and he wished the blonde would hurry so he could get on with his life. Unfortunately, Scorpius, unlike Al, was a thinker, and he took several minutes before talking.

"The thing is," he began slowly; "I was quite confused after the debacle last week, so Cecelia offered to help me work things out." He looked skyward as if thinking hard about something. Al thought he had a pretty good idea what. When Scorpius looked down at Al again, his bright eyes were unwavering. "You see, Cecelia thought that maybe I was confused for a reason _other _than just the fact that my best mate fancied me. All I knew was that I was confused, so I went along with it, hoping to understand."

"Can you get on with it, Malfoy?" asked Al. Scorpius flinched at the word "Malfoy" but nodded, nonetheless.

"Long story short, Cecelia and I got caught snogging, and we got detention, which is why I couldn't talk to you before this." Scorpius paused to take a breath. "Well, that and the fact that you've been avoiding me the past few days."

"I have not," muttered Al. "You're not important enough to ignore. It's not like I…"

There was a strange glint in Scorpius's eyes, and he leaned closer to Al. "Fancy me? Well, if I'm not important and you don't fancy me…then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I kissed you?"

"Of course not," Al said indignantly. Of course, this was before he realized what Scorpius said, and by the time he did realize, Scorpius's mouth was pressing against his, and…oh! Al didn't even know his lips could feel like that!

Liquid warmth shot through his veins, and he moaned slightly, just enough to let Scorpius's tongue slip into his mouth. And that was even better. Scorpius's tongue wrapped around his and he sucked gently, as if eating a particularly tasty lolly. And then Scorpius moaned, and the sound reverberated through Al's mouth, sending delicious tingles down his spine.

For several moments they kept at it, until Scorpius pulled back to breathe. He was panting slightly, and his normally pale lips were flushed red. He looked debauched and Merlin, Al had caused it! He refrained from pumping a fist in the air and shouting, "Woohoo!" only because his arms were still tied to his bed.

Speaking of… "Uh, Scorpius? Could you untie me now? I promise I won't try to get away or hex you, or some rot."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, um, of course!" Scorpius leaned forward and muttered a spell. Then, he stared at Al's mouth for a rather long time. When Al cleared his throat, Scorpius shook his head and turned to the ties around Al's feet.

"What now?" asked Al. Scorpius turned to him swiftly and stared.

"Now…I think, that is, if you'd like, erm, I would…ahem! I would like to perhaps do that again sometime," he said. Then he swallowed and said, "But I think keeping it a secret would be best." At the same time Al said, "Would it be alright if we didn't tell anyone? For now, I mean."

Scorpius grinned in relief. "Yeah, sure, of course."

Al grinned back, feeling like he had the first time he'd done magic; on top of the world and absolutely free.

It was magnificent, but not nearly as magnificent as Scorpius's kisses. So, naturally Al pulled Scorpius back down, and they resumed their prior activities.

* * *

_Author's Note: "What? What is this!" you are saying, "Here I thought that Ms. Author was going to keep adding more reasons they couldn't get together until Al finally gave up!" Ah, worry not Reader, for there shall be plenty of angst and fluff, and even other things(Inorite?) coming soon! So...anyone else glad that they _**finally**_ kissed? Merlin knows I was!_

_Hmmm...Do you think Al will tell his dad? And will Scorpius tell his? Find out in...approximately...er...the next time I update! Yay!(?)_

_(*Cough*review*cough*)  
_


	17. Rambling Speeches, FTW!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, they do not belong to me.

* * *

**_The first time Al didn't actually do so badly. _

30.

For Scorpius, the next two weeks passed by in utter bliss. His time was spent evenly between reading and snogging Al, and it was marvelous. Mostly the snogging Al part, but the reading was okay, too.

It hit a high point, though, on a strange day that did _not _onlyinvolve snogging. Scorpius was sitting on his bed, reading a book his father had sent him, and Al was lying next to him, playing absently with a strand of Scorpius's hair.

Al, they'd discovered, quite loved Scorpius's hair, and ever since they'd found this out, he'd been playing with it almost nonstop. Scorpius, to be quite honest, didn't understand quite why Al liked his hair so much. It was rather like old person's hair, he thought; white and boring. (Then again, Al thought his hair resembled a mop, and Scorpius still thought it was the greatest thing in the world, so really, there's no accounting for taste when you fancy someone.)

When he told this to Al—that he thought his hair was boring—Al got rather upset.

"No, don't be daft. Your hair is like…" he had paused for a moment, obviously searching for the right word. Finally, he'd snapped his fingers. "You know that owl Rose got for her birthday?"

When Scorpius nodded, Al had gone on, obviously quite excited. "Well, you know how he's almost white, but when the sun hits him just right, he's got a bit of gold in him? That's like your hair!"

There had been a pause. Then, "Al, are you comparing me to an owl?"

Al had flushed. "Er, I guess that sounded better in my head."

"Let's hope," said Scorpius. Then, before Al could make any other unflattering comparisons, Scorpius had leaned over and kissed him. That'd put the room in silence for a while.

So now, when he was sitting on his bed reading while Al played with his hair, Scorpius didn't mind so much. It kind of made him feel fuzzy inside, if he was being honest. It was nice that someone thought he was special. Of course, he'd never tell Al this, as being a poof was bad enough without actually _being _a poof.

Scorpius had just turned a page in his book when Al's hands stilled on his head. When Scorpius looked up, Al's eyes were wide, and he was staring down at Scorpius like he saw a ghost.

"What?" Scorpius asked self-consciously. "Is there something on me?"

When Al shook his head mutely, Scorpius began to get a bit more worried. Al was never this quiet. "Al? What's the matter? Have you just seen a basilisk? Because if you have, then I advise you—"

"I love you," blurted Al.

Scorpius blinked.

And again.

And once more.

Then, "Wait, what?"

And Al was blabbering. "It's just, I've had a while to think about this, and I realized that the funny feeling I get in my stomach whenever I'm around you wasn't just indigestion, and then I realized that I loved your hair, and your eyes, and your smile, and the way the corner of your eyes crinkle when you laugh, and how completely adorable you look when you sleep, and then I was thinking a few nights ago what I would do if I didn't have you around, and I got this terrible feeling in my chest, like someone had just set a Dementor loose on me, and I asked Rose and Lily and even James, and they all agreed that I was hopelessly mad for you, and I was going to give you some brilliant speech before I said it, but of course I had to completely bollocks it up, and, Merlin, I am _such _an idiot, because obviously this was way too soon and—"

And though Al was rather cute when he rambled, he needed to stop talking for a bit, so Scorpius shut Al up in the only way he knew how—by snogging him senseless.

When they finally pulled away, they were both breathing heavily, and it was a few minutes before Scorpius caught his breath enough to speak again.

"Don't be daft, Al. Of course it isn't too soon," said Scorpius, laughing a bit. Then, he reached down and twined his fingers through Al's. "I love you too, you mad man."

And then they were snogging again, and Scorpius thought that really, brilliant speeches were quite overrated.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short, but I wasn't quite ready with the next piece yet, and this piece was, so...I figured, might as well post it.

Reviewing is always nice.


	18. Just Like His Father

_Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly, sadly, sadly:(  
_

* * *

**31. **_The first time Al didn't listen to Scorpius._

It was a week later when Scorpius got an owl from his father. The owl delivering the letter landed facedown in Al's porridge, and in all the hubbub of getting him out, the letter was put in Scorpius's pocket and forgotten about.

So, it wasn't until later that night, when he was changing out of his clothes and into his pajamas that Scorpius actually saw the letter again, and it wasn't until he was in his bed that he read it.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_As you know, it has been a longstanding tradition in the Malfoy family to be wed to the female of your parent's choosing._

_Now, generally, this match is made at birth, but as we weren't thought very highly of at your birth, I was unable to find you a suitable partner. However, I have just received a proposal from the parents of an Emilia Grayson. After looking over some records of theirs, I have decided that she is a perfect candidate, and I will be sending a letter of acceptance to her family this afternoon._

_As you know, your mum and I weren't exactly a perfect match, but I feel this is strongly due to the fact that we didn't know each other at all, prior to our marriage. To help avoid such a…blemish on the Malfoy name as a divorce, I ask that you please send a letter to Ms. Grayson at Beauxbatons._

_I trust that you will do this posthaste._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

For several seconds, Scorpius stared at the letter in utter disbelief. He was engaged. He was going to be married. To a _female_. A female who was most definitely _not _Al. This was _not on_!

Scorpius slipped out of bed and padded over to where Al slept. He shook the dark-haired boy awake.

"Mm, Scor? What time 's it?" Al's eyes were bleary, and he was staring at Scorpius with that adorable unfocused look that he had when he just woke up. Scorpius very much wanted to let him sleep again, but the boy had to read the letter.

"_Lumos_," murmured Scorpius. He pointed his glowing wand tip at the piece of parchment in his hands. "Read this."

Al looked confused, but he complied, and in an instant he was shoving his glasses on his face and looking at Scorpius intently.

"What is this?" he asked hotly.

"I don't know. My dad…"

"Oh." Al's eyes darted over Scorpius's face, and apparently he didn't like what he found there. He looked utterly defeated. "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"Al, you don't know what my dad's like. I'm expected to carry on the Malfoy line. If I told him I was a poufter, and that I was in love with you, of all people, I'd be disinherited, and he'd never speak to me again," said Scorpius. He felt like he was pleading.

"You know what, Scorpius? I'm tired. I'm tired of feeling like some kind of mistress, and I'm tired of you acting like being in a relationship with me is some kind of crime. I'm in love with you, Scorpius, but obviously you don't feel the same way." Al ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I realize this is a hard decision for you to make, Scorpius, but shouldn't that tell you something?"

"Al, I—I'm sorry." Al smiled sadly at Scorpius.

"I know you are, love, which is why it's so damn hard to stay mad at you," said Al. Suddenly, his expression turned solemn. "But I won't be with someone who's going to hide that he's with me. It was hard to want you and think that I could never have you, and Merlin knows that I'm never going to be able to hide you if I have you."

"Al, does this mean that we're…I mean, are we—?"

Al smiled wistfully. "Feel free to tell your father that you accept that proposal. Goodnight Scorpius."

And then Al shut his curtains, and Scorpius was left feeling like he'd lost his best friend again. Only this time, it hurt a lot worse.

And this time? He was _damn _well going to do something about it.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Ahh, poor Al. He's a Slytherin, but he's just enough of a Gryffindor that he's got that insane thing where he has to pretend to be all brave and things. I feel like he's probably crying on the inside. Perhaps we will see in the next chappy? (YES WE WILL!!)_**

**_Reviewing is lovely, m'dears!_**


	19. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!

**Disclaimer: If these boys were mine, they'd be doing much more than snogging...  


* * *

32. **_The first time Scorpius stood up to Al._

When Al woke up the next morning, he had about three seconds of _I wonder what Scorpius dreamt about _before he remembered their conversation from the night previous, and his head began thrumming rather annoyingly.

_I've done the right thing_, he thought to himself, rummaging in his trunk for a few minutes before grabbing a wrinkled green jumper from the bottom. It didn't smell particularly bad, and it was a bit snug—his grandmum had made it for him eons ago—but it was something to wear, and Al didn't feel like picking out anything else. _Scorpius shouldn't feel like he needs to give up his family, and I was just in the way, really. It's for the best._

After picking out some Muggle jeans, Al made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, only to find Scorpius perched on the counter, legs crossed. He tapped his fingers absently, only to stop abruptly when he saw Al. He flushed pink for a second, clearing his throat after a lengthy pause.

"Would you mind closing the door? I've something I need to speak to you about," he said. His voice was full of bravado, but Al knew Scorpius well enough to know that something was wrong. He carefully shut the door.

Scorpius didn't say anything for a while, and Al opened his mouth to speak. Scorpius was off the counter in a second.

"No," he said crossly, "you just wait. You never let me speak, and I have something important to say, so you're going to shut up and listen, okay?"

Al nodded mutely, a little bit frightened—and…perhaps a bit turned on—by Scorpius's orders.

"Look, the thing is you very rarely ask me what I want. You generally know what I want without asking, so that's usually okay, but there are some times, Al, when you are just utter pants at reading me." Scorpius fidgeted slightly, finally looking Al in the eye. "Last night was one of them. Merlin, Al, do you really think I'm going to let my father control my life? Isn't that the reason we became friends in the first place? Because we _weren't _our fathers?"

"Scorpius, I—"

Scorpius placed a finger over Al's mouth. "Please, Al," he begged, "Just let me finish."

Al nodded again, and Scorpius pulled his finger away. Al found himself oddly bereft at the lack of contact.

"Al, I realize that maybe you and I don't exactly have the best relationship history, but when I tell you something important, I need you to trust that I bloody well mean it," said Scorpius. "When I told you I was in love with you, that wasn't just for kicks and giggles. I said that because I meant it, and I'm rather pissed that you didn't believe that."

Al wanted to protest, but he knew it would just make Scorpius madder. So he intelligently stayed silent.

Suddenly Scorpius stilled. "What time is it?"

Al, though rather confused by this rapid change of courses, looked at his watch. "Just after eight. Why?"

"If I sent a letter to Malfoy Manor this morning at four, do you think it would have gotten there by now?" Scorpius's voice was oddly calm.

"Well, of course it would be—" Al stopped. He looked very carefully at Scorpius, and then breathed, "Scorpius, you _didn't_!"

"I told you Al, when I tell you that I love you, I _mean _it." He grinned half-heartedly. "Besides, what's the worst he could do?"

Instead of answering—Al assumed it was a rhetorical question, anyway—he grabbed Scorpius in a tight hug. For a second, before speaking, Al just inhaled the scent of him—a slightly musky smell nearly entirely covered by the smell of fresh cotton and…something Al couldn't quite place. It smelled quite familiar, though, and Al had pulled back to ask Scorpius what it was, when he realized that Scorpius was wearing one of his jumpers; a hideous Gryffindor colored one that he'd grown out of ages ago, and lost somewhere.

"Scorpius, are you wearing my jumper?"

Scorpius looked down and pinkened. "I needed some help to write that letter," he mumbled. Then, his voice became nearly inaudible. "Besides, it smelled like you, and I wasn't sure if you were going to accept my apology, so..."

Al hugged Scorpius again, though a bit tighter this time. "You are possibly the most adorable person in the entire world."

"I'm a Malfoy," Scorpius said haughtily. "We are _never _adorable."

Al let out a bark of laughter before kissing Scorpius sloppily on the nose. "Aw, is ickle Scorpikins afraid people won't think he's manly anymore?" He leaned in close to Scorpius's ear. "I've got some bad news, love. Snogging a boy probably won't help much."

Scorpius wiggled. "Well, then I suppose I'll have to stop snogging you. Shame, really. You're such a pretty one."

Al clutched Scorpius closer to him. "Oi! We Potters are the _epitome _of manliness. _I'm _on the Quidditch team."

"You're a Seeker," said Scorpius. "When it comes to Quidditch, you couldn't get much gayer than that."

"My dad's a Seeker!" cried Al. Scorpius grinned cheekily at him.

"And that proves being a Seeker isn't gay, how, exactly?" Al swatted Scorpius lightly in the head. Then, he sighed and leaned his head onto Scorpius's shoulder.

"I know this is really selfish, and all, but I'm glad we aren't broken up," said Al. "I feel like such a bird, but I thought I was going to cry last night. I thought that that was your way of telling me that you didn't want to see me anymore."

Scorpius grabbed Al's chin, and jerked him up until Al was forced to look into his eyes. "Never," he said fiercely. He shook his head wonderingly. "Merlin, we've only been together a few weeks, and already I get this strange feeling in my chest when I think about what you said last night."

Al quirked a smiled at him. "You mean that feeling where your blood just stops flowing to your heart, and it feels like you're going to burst, because there's no possible way you can keep living? Yeah, that doesn't feel so great." He laughed. "And if you _ever _tell _anyone _that I am acting like such a ponce, I'll vehemently deny it."

Scorpius opened his mouth as if to reply, when there came a knock on the door. "Malfoy, are you in there? Sluggy says that your parents are in the Headmistress's office. You're to go up there as soon as you're done getting ready."

There was a sudden stillness in the room, and Al could feel how rigid Scorpius's back was beneath his hands. "Scorpius—"

"It's quite alright, Al," said Scorpius, his voice the eerie calm from before. He made to release Al, and Al snaked a hand down to grab Scorpius's hand.

"I'm not letting you go in there alone, d'you hear? I'm just not."

Scorpius hesitated for a minute before nodding. "Let's go, then."

And then, the two boys made their way from their dormitory, prepared to face something quite worse than any ghoul or ghost or even any creature Hagrid could come up with.

No, this was something far more terrifying.

An angry parent.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hello all! I know, I know! This chapter was so full of fluff it almost hurts...but...there were so many angsty moments back there, that I needed to tip the balance back to normal. Hopefully it isn't too painful?_**

**_Anyway, the reviews from last chapter were lovely, as usual. I'm thinking we're nearing almost the end, for our boys, because if I didn't set an end we'd be going on forever, and I'm quite positive that would get a bit tedious._**

**_Fret not, though, dearest reader! There is still plenty of AS/S to come. Plus, perhaps another one shot, if I can come up with a bunny...hmmm._**


	20. Astoria Greengrass beats Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: If this were mine, Sirius Black would never have died.  


* * *

33. **_The first time Scorpius realized how screwed up his family really was._

The first thing Scorpius noticed when he entered the room was that his mum was there, and she was smiling. That was such a relief that, for a second, Scorpius's head swam.

Then, he noticed that his father was staring fixedly at where his hand met Al's and that his father's own hands were clenched into fists. That also made his head swim, but not quite for the same reason.

"Albus, darling, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you," cooed Scorpius's mum. Scorpius wanted to say _Gee, mum, that's such a shock, seeing as that was in _second year _and humans, surprisingly enough, are known to grow _but he bit it back because he knew that having his mum on his side would be _crucial_. Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass were perhaps not in love anymore, but it was common knowledge—among those who counted, anyway—that Draco counted her opinion far above even that of his own father.

Draco, of course, denied that she had any power over him, but it was rather hard to believe that when faced with the fact that he'd gotten a divorce despite Scorpius knowing that his grandfather had vehemently opposed it. Scorpius remembered the odd look Mr. Potter—Harry—had gotten on his face when Scorpius mentioned that. He'd said something like, "Perhaps Hermione was right about the war changing everyone" before changing the subject.

"Scorpius, dear, are you even paying attention?" His mum's voice was sweet, but the look she was sending him was deadly.

"Sorry, Mum," he said. "I've just a lot to think about, you know?"

At that, Astoria shot a _look _at Draco, and he cowed his head slightly. Then, she turned back to Scorpius, smiling widely. "We do of course. Now, I'd like you to understand that what your father said in that letter was absolutely not a mutual decision, and in fact was not _his _decision either. It was also absurd, and entirely premature. You do not have to worry about being disowned, Scorpius, because I can _assure _you that neither Draco nor myself would ever let that happen."

Scorpius took one look at his father, and _knew _that his mum wasn't talking about the first letter. "I don't think I've received that letter, yet," he said carefully. Then, "You were going to _disown _me?"

Al squeezed his hand and murmured, "I thought you expected that, love?"

"Well, sure, I _said _that, but that's just talk, you know? It's the pureblood equivalent of saying your parent is going to kill you," he cried. "I can't believe you were seriously going to do that!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" asked Draco, eyes fierce. "You not only denied the marriage proposal of likely the only pureblood still willing to marry you, but you also decide to shack up with the Potter boy! Merlin, Scorpius, most kids just get a piercing when they want to rebel!"

Scorpius stood up quickly, ignoring Al's hand on his arm. "I am only going to say this one time. What I have with Al is not an act of rebellion, or a plea for attention. In fact, what I have with Al does not even factor you in, in the _slightest. _I realize that this may be hard for you to understand, _Father_, seeing as how no decision you've ever made was actually yours, but _I love Al_, and that means that, not only would I do anything for him, he would do anything for me.

"So this is not some kind of stupid fling to get your attention. If you are willing to disown me because I've found love when you could not, at least be honest for once in your life," spat Scorpius. And then, he turned on his heel, and walked out the door.

He was done with everyone. His father had wanted to disown him, his mother had let him get close, and Al…well, Scorpius just needed to be alone.

His father wanted to disown him.

_Un-_bloody-_believable.

* * *

_

**34. **_The first time Al realized how screwed up Scorpius's father really was._

There was a strained silence for several moments after Scorpius stormed out, that was broken by, surprisingly, Al.

"Look, Mr. Malfoy, I know you don't really believe that Scorpius and I are in love—"

"You are _fourteen _years old. You can't possibly believe that you truly love my son. You don't even understand what love means!"

Al refrained from saying that obviously Draco didn't either. "Love is not some sort of experience that you gain when you are older. If anything, age clouds your ability to love properly!"

"Scorpius has to—"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I don't think you understand. Scorpius was willing to give up his inheritance and his life because he loved me. I really don't think that there is _anything _that you could make him do right now."

The blonde flushed to his roots at that—_just like Scorpius_, Al noted absently—and made a vaguely choked noise before settling down. "You say you love him, but you are willing to let him sacrifice his life so you two could be together? I may not know very much about love, Potter, but I certainly know a lot about selfishness, and that's all I see here."

And he was right, wasn't he? Sure, Al had had to tell everyone in his family about Scorpius, and that had been difficult but he wasn't going to lose any of them. Scorpius was sacrificing _everything _for Al, and what did Al give in return? Nothing.

"You are wrong if you are saying that I don't love Scorpius, because I do, and _nothing _will ever change that," said Al. He swallowed thickly. "But you're also completely right that it's entirely selfish of me to expect Scorpius to give up his entire life just for me."

"So, then—"

Al held up a hand. "One moment; I wasn't finished. Not only am I being completely selfish, but you are as well. I'm sure that you love Scorpius, but you are entirely willing to make Scorpius give up what _he_ loves just to make you happy. How could you live with that on your conscience?"

"I know that what I am doing will lead Scorpius far in life," said Draco, stiffly.

"Yes, but have you bothered to ask Scorpius if the places that you want to lead him are actually places that he wants to go?" asked Al. "Think, Mr. Malfoy; do you really want Scorpius to end up like you did? Divorced from an opportunistic marriage and forced to live a life that he does not want?"

"Do not presume to know _anything _about my life," growled Draco.

"I apologize, but, though I can't speak on your life, I do know a thing or two about Scorpius's, and I can say that, if you force him to marry some pureblood that he doesn't love, that _is _how his life will turn out. He will be unhappy and he will grow to resent you," said Al.

"And how can you be so certain?"

"Because that is how my life will turn out if you do this," said Al.

For a long while, Draco Malfoy merely stared at Al, as if searching him. Al ran a hand through his hair, and fervently wished that he hadn't worn that jumper. It looked ace with his eyes, but it also made him look about eight. The age thing really didn't help his case.

Just as Draco was about to speak, Astoria stood up, and glared fiercely down at him. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, we might never have really been in love, but I _did_ love you, because I knew that where others had assumed you were just like your father, I _knew _that you were a good man. And when Scorpius was born you treated him like a person, and not just some means for continuing the Malfoy line. However, if you are going to force this upon our son, then I was incredibly wrong about you."

At this, she turned to Al. "Albus, if you could excuse us for one moment? But please wait nearby, because there is something that I want you to give to Scorpius after we leave."

Al complied, of course, but he fervently wished that he hadn't just destroyed whatever little bit of family that Scorpius had left.

He was such a _prig _sometimes.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait, but hopefully it was kind of worth it? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and the next one should be here shortly.


	21. Albus Potter Needs to Man Up

_**Disclaimer: If this were mine, Sirius Black wouldn't have been killed by bridal wear.**  
_

_

* * *

_

**35. **The first time Scorpius slept with Al. (Not like that you dirty pervert!)

_Darling Scorpius,_

_I know that you are far too angry to speak with anyone right now, but I trust that the Potter boy will make sure you receive this. It is important that you read this entire letter before forming any opinions, because there are many things that I wish to speak to you about._

_First and foremost you will NEVER have to worry about being disowned; with your grandmother in charge of the Malfoy estate, there will never be even the slightest chance that you will not be a Malfoy any longer. The Malfoys are a dignified family, love, not heathens like those Blacks. Be you a blood traitor, or simply a homosexual, we will ALWAYS love you. (That goes double for your father.) And, while your grandfather may be entirely too stuck in his own ways to accept you for who you are, you must always remember that he does love you, truly, if with jaded eyes. He grew up in a time far different from yours, and while he was nowhere near faultless in either Wizarding War, he has grown since then. (Despite his words, he does care about you, dear.)_

_Secondly, while I do believe that you and Albus care very deeply for each other, I would like to stress the fact that deciding you are in love at such a young age isn't healthy. It is entirely possible that you are indeed in love, but it is highly more likely that you are simply blinded by youth and inexperience. I think it would do both of you a great deal of good if you simply tried to be apart for a while. Summer will be here soon, and it wouldn't take much too simply go without the Potter boy for three months, but it would go very far in convincing your father that this is not some youthful indiscretion. If you and Albus still believe that you want to be together after this absence, then you will have my full support and the promise that I will do whatever I can to change your father's mind. Please consider it, Scorpius._

_Lastly, I have some bad news. Your grandfather has been ill for a very long time, as you well know, and he's been slowly but steadily declining for the past month. I'm afraid that this might be your last summer with him, and I do not want anger to cloud your last visits with him. He is old, Scorpius, and it is far too late for him to form new opinions, but he does love you, and he loves your company far more than mine. It would be good for him and you—don't roll your eyes, love—if you spent some time with him this summer. He lived an incredible—though horrifying—life and he has some stories that would be pertinent for you to know. I know you will choose the right course of action, darling._

_Love always,_

_Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy_

**P.S. Listen to your mother. –Draco Malfoy**

Scorpius smoothed out the wrinkled piece of parchment, and reread it for what felt like the millionth time. It had taken Al three hours to convince him to read it, and another hour to get him to share what it said. After, Al had simply bitten his lip and said, "Oh." Not, "Are you going to do it?" or "Your mum is a bitch, don't listen to her." Just, "Oh."

It had been a month since, and they still hadn't talked about it. It was driving Scorpius nearly to the point of madness, because all he could think was what if his mum was right? What if Al wasn't actually in love with him? What if Al _could do_ _better_? _What if, what if,_ _what_ _if_. It was bloody infuriating!

Scorpius didn't want to bring it up, because there was the niggling voice in his mind saying that if he did, and Al _wasn't _thinking about breaking up with him, it would put the thought in Al's mind, and then it would fester and grow until Al finally did the deed.

And of course there was the smaller part of him that told him to grow a pair, because if Al could have better than Scorpius, then Scorpius needed to let him go. That was the only way to prove that his love for Al was pure, wasn't it?

But Al, with his horrid (soft-as-silk) hair, and his _goddamned _perfect mouth, barely even spoke to Scorpius. He'd catch the dark-haired boy looking at him in class, or in the Great Hall, or even just in the dorm, but if Scorpius looked back, Al would only smile shyly at him, bringing back awful flashbacks of Scorpius's first week at Hogwarts, only Al was playing him and Scorpius was playing _who the buggering fuck knew?_

It finally brought Scorpius to the point of desperation and he slid into Al's bed late one night after everyone was supposed to be asleep.

Al snored very softly; his black hair a contrast against his pure white pillow. For several seconds Scorpius just stared at him rather fondly. Then, he cursed himself for being such a 'Puff and shook Al slightly.

The dark haired boy started, before smiling sleepily at Scorpius. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," whispered Scorpius. "Budge over."

Al complied—probably because he was still mostly asleep—and Scorpius bunched onto the bed, trying to find a comfortable spot without pushing Al off. Eventually, he somehow made his way into Al's lap, with Al sitting up and absently stroking his hair.

After several minutes of silence, Al spoke. "Not that this isn't nice, but is there a reason you're in my bed?"

Scorpius, who'd felt on the verge of falling asleep—he did like it when Al playing with his hair—suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "It's the letter."

Al's hand stuttered in its movements for a moment, before continuing albeit a bit stiffly. "Oh? The one from your mum?"

"Yes," said Scorpius. He sighed. "What do you think we should do about that?"

"I think," said Al. Slowly, though, as if he were choosing his words very carefully, "that it might not be a bad idea."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. Because Scorpius? If we're not in this one hundred percent, then I feel like I'm unnecessarily ruining your life," said Al. His hand stilled on Scorpius's hair, and he let out a small noise. "Not, you know, that I doubt my feelings for you, or whatever, but—"

Scorpius turned his neck so he could see Al. "But?" he prompted.

Al smiled down at Scorpius, a fond smile, if not an entirely happy one. "But I don't know. Back when I fancied you and hadn't told you yet, I never actually imagined that you would feel the same way, ever. And—and I feel like such a berk for saying this, but maybe it's for the best, you know? What if we _are _just confused? God—I…" He bit down on his lip until it was red. "Really, it's only three months, and it's not like we'd be doing more than owling each other anyway."

"But I feel like we just found each other, and now we're just throwing it away because someone doubts us," complained Scorpius. Al laughed, and resumed stroking Scorpius's hair.

"We're Slytherins, mate, and if the easiest way to show everyone that we're serious, then really, it would be going against our house not to," he said.

Scorpius mumbled something incomprehensible back, and found himself falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was Al pressing a soft kiss against his forehead, and then he was well and truly out.

* * *

Author's Note: Hullo, all! Guess what time it is? It's time for...THE ASS FEST! Er, well, the writing portion at least. I am happily writing a fic for the fest(though that's all I can say :D) and am excited for October when they will be posted! There are still lots of prompts left, so if you write AS/S, then you should get yourself over there and claim one!

Well, that's mostly all!

Review! :)


	22. So Many Compartments, So Little Time!

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters/settings belong to JK. No offense is intended.

* * *

36. **_The first time Al and Scorpius break up to prove their parents wrong._

The last few weeks of term seemed to be over in an instant, and then it came time to board the Hogwarts Express, and go home for another summer hols. Al sat with his family on the way home, having already said his goodbyes to Scorpius.

"_So, we're taking a break for now, in which we should feel free to—to—" Al stopped and bit his lip; he couldn't say it._

"_To see other people," finished Scorpius. He was wearing that soft smile that was so frequent lately. Al had a love/hate relationship with that smile, because it generally meant that something bad was happening. "It's okay, Al. We'll just live our summers normally, and we can evaluate everything once school starts up again." He placed a hand on Al's cheek. "It's not like it's the end of the world."_

_Al leaned into Scorpius's hand and sighed. "I know that, but it's still bloody annoying, you know? I don't think we've ever talked during the summer, you know?"_

"_I know, but we'll be fine. It's only three months. And hey, at least you have your cousins and siblings; all I have are my house elves, and they don't exactly make great conversation," said Scorpius. His lips quirked. "But then, my house elves have to do exactly as I say, so maybe I've got the better end of the deal, after all."_

_Al placed a hand over Scorpius's hand and squeezed gently before removing it from his cheek with a sigh. "I should go now. Merlin only knows if I'll get a seat in the compartment with all my family crammed in there. You're sure you have a place to go? I mean, technically summer doesn't start until we're with our parents, and even though our compartment is always crowded, we could fit you in it."_

"_I'll be fine, you git. Cecelia wants me to sit with her anyway; apparently I don't spend enough time with her anymore," said Scorpius. Al scowled at the mention of her name, but Scorpius didn't seem to notice. He pressed a quick kiss to Al's cheek, and disappeared into the train. Al followed._

"Oi, buck up, Alby," said James, poking Al's foot with a dirty trainer. Al scowled; like James hadn't been absurdly moody lately. They hadn't exactly talked much in recent weeks, but Al saw James sometimes, and it was obvious by the way Lily trailed after him that something was wrong.

Come to think of it, it seemed like James had been acting oddly for a while. Al had assumed it was because he was planning on coming out, but he hadn't actually done that. Well, that settled it then; Al was going to ask as soon as they got home.

In the meantime, though, Al decided on taking a nap. He'd been up nearly the entire night, trying to sleep, but too busy creating dozens of scenarios about what was going to happen when school started up again. It was so _bloody_ frustrating, but Al knew it was what needed to be done, because Scorpius, despite his denials, desperately needed his parent's approval.

It was going to be a long summer.

**37. **_The first time Scorpius couldn't hold it back anymore._

Scorpius was thankful that he and Cecelia had a compartment to themselves. They really _hadn't _talked in a while, so Scorpius regaled her with stories about all the recent drama.

Cecelia looked singularly unimpressed when Scorpius finished. "Your father was going to disown you? My mother speaks of him like he was the greatest man on earth! I can't see why she'd even be friends with him, much less _like _him."

"Father really isn't that bad; he's just very…opinionated. He's really trying to do what's best for me. It's just…he doesn't actually seem to know what that is," said Scorpius with a sigh.

Cecelia still looked skeptical. "Scorpius, I know you really like Al, but do you think he's worth it?"

"I guess this summer is about finding out just that," said Scorpius. He smiled slightly. "It's hard to explain, and it sounds totally cliché when I try, but just being around Al makes me feel better. He's just…he's funny, and he has terribly—perfectly—horrendous hair, and he's randomly sweet, and, _Merlin_, kissing him makes me feel like something inside of me is filled to bursting—and I sound so incredibly stupid, I know, but I can't find the right words to describe it. It's not perfect—he's an idiot sometimes, and an utterly huge prick when he wants to be—but it feels right, you know?"

When Scorpius looked up at Cecelia she was crinkling her nose. "I have absolutely no idea." She smiled, then. "But you are utterly adorable when you talk about him. Tell me more."

So he did.

* * *

Author's Note: WHAT IS THIS TWO STORIES UPDATED IN ONE NIGHT? Why yes, yes it is! BRILLIANT!

Ahem. So, I was going to post this a few days ago, but IRL drama stopped me. Long story short (Oh, Liv, pretending anyone actually reads this, you silly thing) a foreign exchange student-who was supposed to come next week-is unable to come until September, and I had to help mi familia work everything out. It'll be fine, but it's entirely annoying that we aren't going to get a few weeks to interact before school starts, seeing as he comes two days into the school year.

Now, I'm super excited to announce that I am working on a new AS/S One-shot. It was originally a part of one of my fest stories, but I scrapped it because, silly Liv, it didn't feel right for the prompt. So, hopefully that will be ready by the end of the week/next week/never.

Also! Does anyone watch the show Merlin on the BBC (or Syfy, I guess)? If not, you totally should, because the slashiness of that show makes me SQUEEEEEEE like a little fangirl!

(review, darlings)


End file.
